Cries in the Night
by WarriorsFreak
Summary: Complete. Five have become four, and the kits of Squirrelflight and Ashstar are still experiencing trouble. Life continues to move on, and a new generation of warriors is gracing the lake. Sorrow can only be expressed to some, if the stars are willing to listen. Book Two of Three. Sequel to A Different Choice. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Hooray! The **sequel** is up!  
In case you have no idea what I'm talking about, this is the sequel to my story, _A Different Choice_.  
Now, you might want to read that first story, but you don't have to. It just_ might_ make some more sense though.  
In this story we will be seeing a lot more of what happened to _Shatteredsoul, Dock, Pinenose, and Redclaw_.  
Anyways, you can start reading now.

_And always remember:_  
Every story, needs at least one review.  
So please. Review.

* * *

Shatteredsoul dragged the elder bedding out of the elders den and to the entrance of the ShadowClan camp. She frowned at the heap, and sighed. She hated living in ShadowClan. She wanted to be back with her brothers in ThunderClan, but she knew that Russetstar wouldn't even consider that.

She walked deeper into camp, seeing how she wasn't allowed outside, and heard her name called. "Shatteredsoul! Come here!" The gray she-cat moaned, and walked toward the her leader's den.

"Yes Russetstar?" she mewed, rolling her eyes gently.

"Cederheart has a tick in his pelt." she smiled.

"Oh goody. Now I get to have mouse bile on my paws, and then I go down to the lake, wash it off, and come back here. Right?" Shatteredsoul meowed, annoyance singed her voice.

"Exactly. Now hurry up." she snarled, and Shatteredsoul walked out of her leader's den, grumbling to herself as she went to retrieve the mouse bile from Littlecloud.

"Stupid Russetstar. I accidentally killed Blackstar, and she holds it against me for life. He would have killed me, am I not allowed to defend myself. No..." she snarled to herself as she the mouse bile was placed on her pure gray paws. She looked at them for a second, thinking back to her family. Why did she have to be captured? Why couldn't Blackstar just have been going easy that day and not take any prisoners. She'd be living the easy life, she wouldn't have to worry about apprentice duties anymore. And she'd be a warrior like her brothers, Pinenose and Redclaw. Maybe Dockpaw would still be with them.

As she walked into the elders den, she looked at the two old cats. "Alright, who has ticks?" she meowed.

"Not me," Cederheart croaked, "What about you Tallpoppy?" The tabby brown she-cat lifted her head weakly and smiled at Shatteredsoul.

"No. I have none."

"Oh great..." Shatteredsoul mewed. She hated when Russetstar did that, she'd fake the tick, and then she had gotten mouse bile on her paws for nothing. How living the ginger she-cat was. Shatteredsoul walked out of the elders den, and frowned. She walked into the warriors den, she had to get two warriors to go clean her paws off.

"Hey Shatteredsoul." a tiger pelted tom mewed. Shatteredsoul sighed, at least her friend could bring her to the lake.

"Hello Tigerstripe." she mewed. Tigerstripe had been one of her best friends since the day she had saved him from her brother. Her heart ached thinking of Dockpaw. "I need to go clean my paws off."

"I'll come with you." he smiled. He stood up, she saw the scars that raked his side, and thought of her brother. His claws had raked him right there, proof that he once actually existed. He wasn't just another rouge that lived on the outskirts of the lake, he was once a warrior. He was once her brother.

"I'll go too." Kinkfur mewed, standing up from her nest. Shatteredsoul nodded, and the three cats walked out of the camp. Kinkfur took the lead, walking a good fox length ahead of the other two. Shatteredsoul and Tigerstripe walked next to each other, so close that their pelts almost touched.

"Tell me about the rest of ShadowClan." Shatteredsoul mewed suddenly. "I've only ever seen the camp and the same trail to the lake. I want to know about the rest of it." Tigerstripe purred. She knew that he loved her enthusiasm, her willingness to learn things that couldn't be answered right away. Even though she knew that she annoyed him at times, he was always willing to listen and tell her what he felt about her ideas. It had been that way when he was still an apprentice, and she was still new to the Clan. They were still like that.

"Well, it's pretty much the same. I mean, there's a Twoleg nest with two kittypets in it and a thunderpath, but nothing to different." he mewed.

"I wish I knew. I really do. I want to see this forest, I want to be a normal warrior. I don't care if I'm not in ThunderClan, I made my decision then, and I'm sticking by it. But I hate only doing apprentice duties. I hate cleaning out dirty bedding and mouse bile." she mewed. "I want to hunt, and protect the borders. I want to smell ThunderClan and RiverClan scents." Her eyes wavered off to the top of the pine trees, where light fragments blossomed below to hit the floor.

"I want you to be a normal warrior too. But you know that Russetstar wouldn't do that, Wingpaw." Shatteredsoul almost stopped at the sound of her old name. She looked at Tigerstripe, speechless. She loved her old name, it was her only treasure, the only thing that still connected her to ThunderClan other than her blood. But blood wasn't important mainly, it was the kind of warrior that the name became. A strong warrior, swift, a great hunter, one of the kinds of warriors is what she wanted to be. She couldn't stand being... being an outcast who could only do apprentice duties. A cat that was only known by a horrible name.

"You know that if you're caught calling me that you'll be in trouble. Russetstar declared that."

"I know, but you'll always be Wingpaw to me. You don't deserve a name like that." he purred. Shatteredsoul looked at her friend, and looked ahead of her, seeing the lake come into view. "Come on, I'll race you to the lake."

Shatteredsoul purred at her friend, and chased after him.

* * *

Dock rummaged through the small pile of fresh-kill that he had stored in the hole of the great oak tree. He frowned, not finding anything that he really wanted to eat, and padded out of the trunk. He looked around his surrounding's. It had been almost three seasons since he had left his home in ThunderClan. He was no longer a Clan cat, he was a rouge. A cat destined to live alone, a hard cold life. He had nobody to depend on. He had only himself.

He sprayed his scent around the old oak that was his home like he did every morning. If another rouge came around and smelt that a cat hadn't been by earlier, they would have guessed that no cat lived there anymore, and take whatever was their for themselves. Dock should know. He had already lost three homes. Each time he lost one he got farther and farther from the lake. That was the way he like it.

As he finished marking his territory, Dock stood at the entrance, he had to decide what to do. He smelt deep into the air. All he could smell was a distant smell of fox, he knew about that though. The fox lived at the edges of the forest, and rarely came his way. And if it did, all he had to do was get into his den, the entrance was to small for any fox to get in, or badger for that matter. There was also another scent. Cat. He knew that rouges usually passed through his part, and didn't mind it. He wouldn't have to worry about that cat, it wouldn't come near his den. Dock shrugged, sensing no danger, he walked out into the forest.

Almost immediately he found the scent that he needed. To his left was the strong scent of finch. He smiled to himself, more prey meant he was going to survive. He got into hunter's crouch, and looked at the bird hungrily. He crept forward about three steps before he made his pounce. He smiled as his claws grew closer to the prey, but just as suddenly a small flash of tortoiseshell flew in front of him. He gasped as the bird and the flash disappeared. He turned his head to look. A young tortoiseshell, probably a season younger than himself, had the finch in her mouth. "Give me the bird, prey-stealer!" he spat.

"Oh, your bird? I caught it, I think that means it is mine." she retorted.

"Yeah, but I pounced for it first. And I'm not afraid to kill to get what I want." he snarled.

"Sheesh. Sorry, you can have the bird then." she smiled, throwing the bird. It landed in front of his paws. She stood up from where she sat and turned around, starting to pad away. Calling behind her, she mewed, "My name's Sparrow, see you around, tom." As she finished, she ran away. Dock picked up the finch, and ran back to his den. As he entered he looked to the back wall. A large deep line was carved into it. Next to three thin lines, definitely not as deep. He looked to the deep one and sighed.

He dropped his prey into the pile.

* * *

Redclaw pounced. He grabbed the rabbit in his teeth, its struggles quickly stopped as it went limp in his jaws. He turned back to the cats in his patrol. "One day, I'm going to catch rabbits too!" squealed one of the new apprentices, Willowpaw. Willowpaw was the only daughter of Foxfleet and Briarpatch, she had two brothers who were out on patrol. Redclaw smiled at his apprentice.

"I'm sure you will. But for now, those few mice that you've caught is great." Redclaw purred at his apprentice's enthusiasm, and picked up his rabbit again. Berrynose looked at Redclaw and then to Willowpaw.

"Alright you two, I think that we should start getting back to camp." he meowed.

"You're leading this patrol. Alright." Redclaw mewed. Berrynose picked up his two birds, and started on his way. But Redclaw knew that the only reason Berrynose wanted to get back to camp was to see if his mate, Honeyfern, was going to have their second litter of kits soon.

"Why is Berrynose always in such a rush on patrols?" Willowpaw whispered, having to jog just so that she wouldn't fall behind.

"Didn't you know? All old cats are grumpy." Redclaw mewed behind his mouthful of rabbit.

"You're not." Willowpaw mewed.

"Just wait until I'm as old as Berrynose, then tell me that I'm not grumpy." Redclaw laughed. "Now, go get your mice." He knew that they were close to where she had burried her two mice. Willowpaw nodded, and ran toward a bush where her mice were buried.

* * *

Pinenose walked out of the warriors den. He had already been on an early dawn patrol, and was ready to get some fresh-kill. He walked up to the pile and chose a squirrel. Suddenly, something rubbed up against him. A sweet smile like honey, and the body was warm as well. Pinenose turned to see his mate, Blossomfur, standing next to him. "Are you going to share that squirrel?" she asked.

"If you want to." he answered.

"Of course I do." she laughed. "Would I have asked if I didn't want to?"

"I don't know, would you?" he purred between the prey's ginger fur. "Come on." he smiled, and the two padded over toward the entrance to the warriors den. He looked at his mate happily. She lay down and took a bite of the squirrel as Pinenose did.

Pinenose chewed his bite slowly, and starred at his mate happily, his gaze resting over her stomach. It was slightly swollen with the kits that she would bare sooner or later. She had only moved into the nursery about a quarter moon ago, and Pinenose had been overwhelmed with joy. He couldn't believe that soon his own blood would run through the camp as well.

"Pinenose," Blossomfur mewed after a while. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I, I wanted to know if this would be okay with you. I wanted to name one of our kits Swirlkit. In memory of your sister. She was a brave cat... and well... I just wanted to know. I don't want to hurt you in anyway by naming her that." she mewed. Pinenose looked to his mate, his heart beginning to ache at the thought of his sister. He had loved her like he had loved the rest of his siblings, they had been close, each of them. Even when Swirlsparkle hadn't spoken to them, she knew when something was wrong. Pinenose looked at his mate with love and grief in his eyes.

"I'd love that." he mewed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.  
So this was the check-in chapter.  
We see how the four's lives are, and then we're going back to normal chapters. Where only one of four gets a turn for each chapter. Now, I'll give you guys a choice on who we shoudl follow on the second chapter. Shall it be:

Shatteredsoul  
Dock  
Redclaw

or

Pinenose?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Okay... the votes are in... we'll be following Shatteredsoul.  
Even though we had one to many votes, because if I'm right, somebody voted more than once...

* * *

Shatteredsoul walked out of her den, it was made of prickly thorns that raked her back whenever she walked out of it. She sighed as one burrowed deep within her gray pelt, grazing the skin slightly. But she was used to it. She was in the prisoner's den, it was larger than the medicine cat den, but still pretty small. She knew that she would live there the rest of her life. Why couldn't Russetstar accept her? Why?

This was the question she asked herself everyday when she opened her eyes, when she gathered old bedding or pulled ticks out of the elders back. Most of the other cats had learned to live with her. Many wondered if it came to battle with ThunderClan, would she chose her birth Clan, or the Clan she chose to save another? Shatteredsoul had wondered this herself at first. She had nobody to turn to, she was all alone. She wasn't pure ShadowClan, but she learned to live with it. Then the elders told her something that she had forgotten. Something her mother had said once, but she had taken no notice of it.

_She raced through the undergrowth of ThunderClan territory, suddenly Firestar, who was ahead of her, was taken down by a huge white tom. He started to talk about how ThunderClan was just a bunch of kittypets and half-breeds, then her mother had yowled, "Have you forgotten about Tawnypelt?!"_

It had taken her almost four moons to remember that day, the day she was captured by Blackstar. But she never took notice of how her mother had said that. One day, seasons ago, the elders had noticed that she was moving rather slowly, and seemed upset. Tallpoppy moved her head up, and looked as the she-cat entered the den.

_"Young she-cat, why are you so upset?" she asked. Tallpoppy never had cared where Shatteredsoul came from. She had seen Tawnypelt grow into a loyal ShadowClan she-cat when she first joined the Clan, but that was unknown to Shatteredsoul at the time._

_"Oh, it's nothing Tallpoppy." she had mewed._

_"Now young one, there is definitely something wrong. Are you missing your home?" she mewed._

_"I miss them sometimes," Shatteredsoul mewed. "But, it's just, some cats don't trust me. They think that I'll go back to ThunderClan. But they're wrong. I chose my life, and the course that it would take, but... But they don't believe that. They think that I have more loyalty to my kin than to my Clan. Tallpoppy, I have loyalty to both, but..."_

_"Let me guess. You know that above all, the Clan comes first over kin." she chuckled as her voice cracked in its old age._

_"Yeah. How did you know?" she asked._

_"Well young one, seasons ago, before you were born, a young but powerful tom called Tigerclaw came to ShadowClan. This is when we were desperate, we would have died. So we decided to let Tigerclaw lead us. But the strange part, was that Tigerstar came to us from ThunderClan. Leaving his mate, and two kits." she mewed._

_"Wait, Tigerstar? He had a mate? And kits?"_

_"Have you never heard of Brambleclaw? Did ThunderClan never say anything to you?" Tallpoppy questioned._

_"Brambleclaw, you mean..." Shatteredsoul couldn't finish her answer. She hated Brambleclaw. He was the reason for his sister's death, and he almost took Dockpaw as well._

_"Yes, I mean the old deputy of ThunderClan. Who died... you can tell me that if you want to. Anyways, Brambleclaw was one of Tigerstar's two kits. But Brambleclaw had a sister. She thought that every cat in ThunderClan blamed her for her father's doings, so she became irritated. Seeking peace as an apprentice, she came here. To ShadowClan. Her father welcomed her, and hoped that her brother would soon join them."_

_"But he never did." Shatteredsoul mewed, not believing this. If Brambleclaw had gone to ShadowClan, he wouldn't have been there when she was an apprentice. And if he wasn't there then, then he wouldn't have killed her sister... "Who, who was his sister?"_

_"I never did learn how my brother died." a familiar mew came from the entrance. Shatteredsoul turned to see a tawny colored she-cat standing there, her green eyes questioning. "Maybe you could tell me that story." Tawnypelt finished._

_"You mean, your... your brother is...?" she couldn't believe this. No wonder Tigerstripe looked like Brambleclaw. Tigerstripe's mother was Tawnypelt. Her best friend was related to... to... "No!" she yowled, and she had bolted out of the elders den, and dived into her own. She crept to the back where her nest was, laying down. She had shaken a little. Her best friend couldn't be related to a murderer like that. He just couldn't!_

Through the moons she had told Tawnypelt what had happened to her brother. Tawnypelt wouldn't agree with her at first, but eventually accepted that underneath everything, he had turned out like their father. He really was a killer at heart. Shatteredsoul had learned how to get past her best friend's past, but everytime she looked at him...

Everytime she had, she saw the killer. Though there were direct differences, it was so noticeable. All this time, forever, as long as she could remember, she had always thought that it had been a coincidence. Just a coincidence and nothing more. As Shatteredsoul sat there, thinking of the moment she had learned the truth... the truth about her friend, she knew that there was no way that she could just see him like Brambleclaw. She just couldn't.

As she thought, she didn't notice until moments after he had begun talking that Tigerstripe was sitting by her. "What are you thinking about?"

Shatteredsoul looked to her friend. "Oh, it's nothing. I, I just wanted to think." she mewed.

"Well, don't think for to long, you know how angry Russetstar feels when you don't get to your duties right away." he purred.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later Tigerstripe." she mewed standing up. She hated doing apprentice duties. She wanted to be a true warrior. That was her dream, since ever. Since she was still a kit in ThunderClan who watched the warriors go out of Clan, and tell of the adventures they had had. She smiled to herself, and realized that she was having her own adventure. Sure it might not be strong ones that would be told through the ages, but life was an adventure, and she would be fine living like she was. But she'd rather have the adventure of a warrior.

As Shatteredsoul moved into the elders den, she noticed that both of them were still sleeping. She looked toward Cederheart, the oldest cat in the Clan breathed gently up and down, his chest moving in perfect motion. Then she looked toward Tallpoppy. She too was sleeping. Though she found something strange about her. Her chest wasn't moving. It was still and she looked limper than a cat normally would when they were asleep.

She padded up to her old friend, and pressed a paw to her chest. Stone cold. She looked at her friend's body, she couldn't believe it. Her friend, one of the first cats to show her kindness in ShadowClan was dead. She bowed her head to her friend and whispered, "I hope that it wasn't painful for you, my friend." Shatteredsoul stood up, and walked across the clearing to Russetstar's den.

The ginger she-cat was speaking with her deputy, Oakfur, and glanced over to her. "What?" she rasped.

"Russetstar, Tallpoppy is dead." she mewed. Russetstar seemed stunned for a moment, along with Oakfur. The gray she-cat turned from her leader, and began to head back. Russetstar and Oakfur passed her moments later. Seconds must have gone by before Russetstar dragged the body out of the elders den, and placed it on the outside of the den. Shatteredsoul sighed, knowing of nothing else to do.

Russetstar lept to high branch, and called a Clan meeting, where she explained to them the death of the elder. Most cats, many of which who knew Tallpoppy well or were her kits, gaped, and went to share tongues with their fallen Clan-mate for the last time. Shatteredsoul got in line, but Russetstar pounced on her. "You are not to do that. You may not sit vigil either." The ginger she-cat removed herself from the gray she-cat, and walked away.

Shatteredsoul starred at her. She couldn't believe Russetstar. She was trying to act like a Clan cat. She knew that she had to, to be excepted, but if she did, she got in trouble. She sighed, how was she ever going to become a ShadowClan warrior?

* * *

Okay, now chose who you would like to here from. These first few I'm giving you the choice, then I'm going to decide, unless I can't.

So, shall it be:

**Dock**,  
**Pinenose**,

or

**Redclaw**?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Okay, I just wanted to share this really quickly because I thought it was kind of funny. I had a dream the other day, and it started out as a warriors dream, but ended up as me, Fang from _Maximum Ride_, and some girl who hated tacos hiding in a cabin from evil robots. But the weird part was, in the warriors part of the dream, Dock, Shatteredsoul, Pinenose and Redclaw were there. Is it just me or am I thinking way to much about this story?

* * *

Dock tore visciously at the vole, its brown fur revealing the underneath. He wanted to get rid of the hunger that dwelled in his stomach that kept raging. He knew that this day wasn't one he wanted. It was new-leaf, the dreaded season as he liked to call it. It was late Newleaf when he and his siblings were born... seasons ago, back in the ThunderClan nursery. When he was young, when he still had Swirlsparkle and his siblings, and his parents... His heart ached as he thought of what he left.

He lost everything and what did he gain? Nothing. He left because he couldn't live like the rest of them... not with the weight that came with killing a Clanmate. Not that kind of pain. He looked to the sky and mewed gently, "Swirlsparkle, you're up there somewhere... I didn't abandon StarClan, but I no longer deserve to live with the Clans. And I hope that StarClan still watches over me from somewhere." A gentle breeze galloped over the grass, Dock watched as the wind pushed it silently along.

Then he heard a scream. Heart breaking and cold. One with fear and panic combined into one. Dock stood, and listened as the scream came again. He may be a rouge, but he never let a cat die if he could help it. He knew the pain to much to lose a loved one. He ran out of his den, and heard the continuing scream. "Help! Somebody help me!" It was definitely she-cat, and one he thought he recognized. He ran forward to see the dead-ended trail. blocked off by a wall of fallen trees and rock. He was sure a Twoleg had made it.

He saw a large fox, growling at a small figure. He recognized the tortoiseshell as the she-cat that had tried to steal his prey. Sparrow. He yowled and jumped forward, landing near the hind leg of the beast. He bit deep into it, and surprised by the attack the fox yowled. Sparrow took this as an easy chance to attack as well, swiping at its muzzle, then she ran past. "Hurry! Run!" she yowled, and sprinted into the forest. Dock turned to follow, but as he looked back the fox took a quick snap at his leg, digging deep. Dock slashed with his good paw, and sprinted after her.

Dock was faster than Sparrow by far, and passed her easily, but stayed by her. She ran at his heels. "Come on, we can go over this way!" she yowled. "I know a-"

"No!" Dock snarled quickly. "My den isn't far from here. Hurry!" The gray tom sprinted toward his den, Sparrow started to run a different way. "Sparrow!" he growled, and she got back in line. He saw his hole, and turned behind to look, the fox was about to snap at Sparrow's tail. "Faster!" he yowled, and dived into his den. Sparrow followed quickly.

Dock pushed Sparrow into the back of his den, he watched as the red muzzle snapped. Dock slashed at it, and it squealed in pain. The muzzle left his den, and he listened as footsteps ran away. All was quiet after a while, the only sound was the panting from the two cats. "What was that?" he asked.

"I was... playing... and well..." she laughed.

"That was playing?!" he yowled. "You nearly got yourself and me killed!"

"Of course... danger is... the funnest... game." she mewed between pants.

"You do this a lot then?" he mewed.

"Yep." she chuckled.

"If you play with a fox, somebodies going to get bit." he yowled, thinking of his brother. "It's dangerous!"

"Oh well. Hey, thanks for saving me. I'll see you later." she mewed, and walked out.

"You're going out already?" he asked. "What are you?"

"I'm a cat." she mewed. "And yes, why?"

"Do you know how dangerous it is out there right now? That fox will want to attack anything. But if you want to go get yourself eaten..." Dock smiled. This frightened Sparrow.

"Really?" she mewed silently.

"Yes. You may stay here until night fall. That'd be the best time to leave." he explained.

"Alright, thanks." she purred, laying down. She looked around, taking in all of the sights she could. "Why do you have claw marks right there?" she asked, standing and looking at them.

"Get away from that." Dock growled defensively, his fur bristling.

"Sorry." she mewed, and went back. "So, where do you come from?" she asked.

"Not to far away." he snarled, laying down and starting to lick his wound.

"That fox got you, didn't it?" she asked. "Do you want me to get you something for that wound?"

"No. I'll be fine." he mewed between licks. "I'm used to these kind of wounds."

"Alright." she mewed, and laid down. Dock followed, and put his head down and curled his tail over his nose.

He was burning, on fire and in pain. He couldn't stand it. Dock opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in a strange forest, filled with foxes surrounding him. Then came the all to familiar smell of the Clans. ShadowClan. He looked around, trying to find out what was happening. Rocks rose from the ground, ShadowClan cats on top, cats being held by their scruffs. Familiar cats.

"No." Dock growled. He looked around, there were six ShadowClan cats, and one ThunderClan cat holding the cats. Each with the scent of ThunderClan. He looked to the ThunderClan cat, and gasped. "No!" he yowled once again. Brambleclaw stood there with, Swirlsparkle in his grasp. The rest of ShadowClan cats each held his brothers, sister, and parents. "Let them go!" he yowled.

The cat holding Wingpaw smiled, "No." Russetfur's mew came. "They will each die. And then you will join them."

"Then kill me now!" he yowled. But the cats just laughed.

"Dock! Dock!" a cry from above came.

"Swirlsparkle?" he asked, looking toward Brambleclaw, wishing that his sister was going to speak with him. But she was still limp.

"Dock!" the voice cried again. He opened his eyes, his vision blurred by pain and heat.

"Sp-Sparrow?" he asked.

"Yes Dock. You're sick. I'll get you some water, alright?" she mewed, and ran away. "Stay awake!" Dock looked after her, not believing this. He was so close to his sister and family right there. Why did she have to wake him up. Why couldn't he just have died in his dream, and never return to the world of the living?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Wow Jaggedwing, be a little more impatient next time, will you? Just kidding. Anyways, just because you seem like a big fan and really want me to post another chapter, here you go. And I don't think you can complain this time. I even stuck the title in this chapter... I just want to see if anyone can find it. To see just how well people pay attention to the story... And, the first one to find it MIGHT get something. But that's not a promise... yet.

* * *

_Pinenose opened his eyes in shock, he looked around. Where was he? He stood up, to look around. Bramble covered dens and rocks all ablaze as the night sky turned almost a pale red from the flames. A cry for help and moaning in every direction. He was in the middle, in the clearing. Why did this place look so familiar? The shining red orange light sprung out at him, trying to engulf him, then a cry, sickening and wailing came from a den. "Pinenose!" He knew it all to well. He looked around once more, and knew where he was._

_ThunderClan. ThunderClan on fire! What was he going to do! Then his mind flashed to his mate, helpless in the nursery, but the warriors... He turned toward the warriors den, he saw a large tree blocked the entrance, some cats were trying to escape, but their efforts were useless. He could see Leafpool running around in her den, trying to find herbs and other things most likely. Jay, Lion, and Holly -who had come to the camp moons ago and had slowly been accepted into the Clan- were nowhere to be found. The apprentices were gone as well. Hopefully they were safe, but Pinenose knew that he had a choice. He could either chose his mate, or his Clan. He could save his mate and new family, or he could save the warriors and hope to be able to make it out with Blossomfur._

_He knew what he had to choose. Pinenose lunged through the opening of the Nursery, looking around. The brambles burning hard and hot. He looked through it, and there he saw his mate, bathed in a pool of blood around her nest. "Pinenose?" he heard his mate gasp._

_The gray cat padded up to his mate. "Blossomfur, what's happening?" He had no idea what to do, something was wrong with his mate, and he couldn't do anything._

_"Kits." she panted._ 'NOW!' _Pinenose screamed in his mind, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He looked over her._

_"What can I do?" he asked, trying to help the best he could._

_"Go." she mewed suddenly, seeming at perfect harmony. _

_"What?" Pinenose gasped._

_"Go, save... save the warriors." she mewed, and then yowled in pain as a spasm raked her slender body. He looked over her as he started to leave like he instructed. Suddenly, burning brambles fell to where his mate lay, starting to scorch the ground and turn it ablaze. Pinenose looked at where his mate had been, and with a heavy heart raced out of the den. He turned to the warriors den, and began loosening the ground around the fallen tree, so that hopefully it would roll away._

_It seemed like forever, the flames burning, his fur getting close to the fire every now and then. Leafpool was gone now, probably ran to a safer spot, and he could no longer hear the cries of his friends and family. There were no cries in the night. Suddenly, the scorched tree gave way, and as it did the sky gave a mighty crack, and he looked up. Thunder and lightning began to shudder from up above, and rain quickly followed. The flames were put out almost immediately, and Pinenose didn't hear anything still. Slowly, he looked into the den of his fellow warriors. _

_He saw bodies of dead cats, each with horribly burned fur that must have caught fire, the top to the den broken open so that the flames had gone in, and must have killed all of the trapped cats. Pinenose looked at the bodies of his friends and family, and then suddenly a great wind swept over the camp. Pinenose closed his eyes, and then reopened them to see silvery cats with stars for pelts looking at him. _

_"No." he mewed, knowing that these cats were the newly departed ThunderClan warriors._

_"Pinenose." the cats said in one loud clear voice, filling the evening air with their sound. "You went for your mate instead of your Clan."_

_"I-I'm sorry." he mewed._

_"There is no apologizing for what was done. Now, you must join us!" they yowled, and lunged for him. Pinenose yowled as the cats tore at him._

He gasped, opening his eyes in the no longer burned warriors den. "I-I'm okay," he whispered. Sun filtered in through the opening to the den. Pinenose stood up, and walked out of the den. It was morning, bright shafts of sun filtered through the leaves of trees that hung from overhead.

"Pinenose!" a mew called to him. He turned to see Blossomfur, alive and well, walking up to him. "You look... distressed. What is it?"

"Oh, just a bad dream." he mewed, swiping his tongue over his mate's ear. She purred at him, and did the same.

"Come on, let's just get some fresh kill." she purred, turning around. Pinenose followed slowly, thinking back to his dream. Was it a dream? Or a warning of what was to come?

* * *

Now all that is left is Redclaw's. Honestly, I think he has one of the most interesting destiny of the four- Oops, wasn't supposed to say that...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Redclaw was awakened suddenly by a sharp jabbing in his side. He gasped and looked up, to find Willowpaw smiling at him. No light came from the entrance of the warriors den, and every warrior was asleep. He let out a long silent yawn. "What is it Willowpaw? For StarClan's sake, it's the middle of the night." he mewed between yawns.

"I know, but I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came in here to ask you if we could go train. Can we?" she mewed quickly, her voice not even the slightest bit of whisper.

A mew grumbled from Redclaw's side, "Redclaw, what is that?" Pinenose opened one of his eyes, and looked toward the young apprentice. "Willowpaw, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." she mewed loudly. "I just wanted to go train."

"Willowpaw?" came another mew. It was farther into the den, not yet in the center. "What are you doing awake now? It's the middle of the night." Foxfleet finished. "Go back and sleep with your brothers."

"But I'm not tired." she explained. "I want to train."

"Go to sleep or... or you'll have to... to clean out elder bedding... tomorrow morning." Foxfleet mumbled between yawns, closing his eyes once more to fall back asleep.

"She may be your daughter, but she's my apprentice." Redclaw mewed. "Besides, go back to sleep or your going to be tired during training. And you'll have to clean out the elder bedding all morning, and check them for ticks."

"Alright." she mewed, her ears laying flat on her head. "But, the suns coming up."

"It is?" Redclaw mewed, opening one eye. She was right, the pale gray of dawn was starting to appear over the hollow. "Well, go to sleep until the sun is fully up then." he growled/yawned in annoyance. Willowpaw padded out of the den, and Redclaw gave a sigh of relief."

"I only beg that none of your kits annoy us like Willowpaw. She's always on the move." Redclaw gently teased to his brother, so that only they could hear it. He felt a nudge as Pinenose hit him in response.

* * *

"Redclaw!" a voice awakened Redclaw once again out of his sleep. He opened them, sitting up in alarm, his fur bristling. "The sun's up." Willowpaw mewed.

Redclaw looked down to her, and sighed. "That's it, you've just earned yourself a pass to cleaning the elders bedding. We'll train when you're done." He hated to scold her, but she needed it. She was one of the Clan's biggest problems, she had to much energy, and couldn't keep her paws still for more than a few seconds. Willowpaw frowned.

"But-" she stared.

"Now," he ordered.

"But you said to go to sleep until the sun was up fully and I did! Then I came to wake you up!" she complained.

"To bad, go clean." he snarled, stretching out.

"I hate cleaning bedding. Sandstorm always criticizes me." she mumbled under her breath, and turning around.

"Respect your elders!" he sighed, thinking of his kin. He remembered Sandstorm in her last few warrior moons well. When her mate, Firestar, died, she had almost completely fell apart, which was unusual. She always seemed so strong and stubborn, it looked like she could live through anything. But then when the old ThunderClan leader died, age caught up with her, she couldn't take the death as well. Her last few moons were clumsy, and uncoordinated. She couldn't catch prey that was sitting in her paws, and when Graystripe left, it destroyed her even further. Finally, Ashstar spoke to her, and she agreed maybe it was time for her to join. Graystripe would have gone too... but...

_Redclaw smiled at the gray tom, they were on patrol, and the older tom had just caught two mice quickly and easily. He seemed to have taken the death of his best friend pretty hard, and to see him getting back to his old self was really easily. "Come on, I think we have plenty of prey now." the old time smiled._

_"I need to go back and pick up some other prey." Millie's mew came from Redclaw's right side. "I'll be right back."_

_"I'll go with you." Graystripe suggested, and the two walked away. Redclaw sat there waiting for a moment when a yowls of battle and pain erupted. Redclaw sat up and ran to where it came from, he saw a huge fox, not as big as the ones he and the other apprentices found, but still big. In its muzzle was Millie's leg, she yowled in pain as blood seeped through its teeth. "Let her go!" came Graystripe's harsh mew._

_He lunged for the fox, swiping at it's muzzle. Redclaw joined the fight. It yowled in pain, and let go of Millie, she fell to the ground, her leg bleeding badly, and she landed in the dirt below hard. The fox lunged for Graystripe, Redclaw jumped, clawing at its ear. It yowled in pain. What happened next came in scenes for Redclaw, he couldn't remember it moving in one quick motion. Landing on the ground hard as the fox bucked him off. Landing on his side and hitting a near by stump while hearing a horrible snap from his shoulder. The fox going for Graystripe while he was stunned in shock, and the fox shaking to older gray tom madly, its teeth digging deep into his scruff. Blood whelming, and the fox running away, a limp Graystripe in his muzzle. Redclaw could barely move, his should pained him he knew it had to be broken. But he had to get it back to camp with Millie. _

Later on Leafpool found an infection with Millie, and soon she lost all motility in the leg that the fox had gotten. There was no stopping the infection, and slowly Millie's whole body was staring to freeze up with it. So far she had lost motility in the leg, a little in her flank, and her head couldn't turn very far. Leafpool said that the infection would most likely kill the she-cat. Since she could no long be a warrior because of it, she agreed to move into the elders den with Sandstorm.

He walked toward the fresh-kill pile, and looked around. He could see Millie hobbling out of the elder's den with Sandstorm at her side. The old she-cat's muzzle was a soft gray, as well as part of her back. It blended nicely with her pale ginger fur. Millie started to lay down the best she could, and Sandstorm walked up to Redclaw at the fresh-kill pile. "It's getting slower," she mewed softly. "Her body is starting to freeze more slowly." She picked up a squirrel, and looked toward him.

"Well, hopefully she'll have more moons with us." Redclaw replied. Sandstorm nodded, and walked back toward her denmate. He looked toward the warrior den as he saw Dustpelt walk out. The old cat was graying as well, but wouldn't move into the elders den. He was way to stubborn for that, even when Ferncloud suggested it. She wasn't as old, but she was still aged as well. She'd have a season or two left in her.

Redclaw picked up a mouse, and sat down in his usual place by the warriors den. He started chewing, and watched his apprentice run in and out of the elders den, moss in her mouth. Finally she walked out of camp to get new moss for Sandstorm and Millie. Redclaw smiled, and walked back into the warriors den, he might make up for loss sleep. He closed his eyes and smiled, life was simple and easy. For the moment.

But he knew it would never last. Because nothing lasts forever.

* * *

Okay, yeah, not much happened in this chapter involving Redclaw, but just wait.  
It'll get better. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

**Jaggedwing**! **Calm**. **Down**. And please, **don't **kill me.  
This is my last update for a few days now. **_Don't_** shoot me!  
I'm going camping with a friend on Friday since we're getting out of school on Thursday.  
But I'll most likely be updating again the day I get back _(Monday or Tuesday, most likely on Tuesday)_.  
And if I'm lucky I might get a chapter out on Thursday since it's an early day.  
This was just to staisfy you readers until I get back.

* * *

Shatteredsoul lay in her nest, bored and tired. She closed her eyes, and curled her tail over her nose. She looked out of her den to see her world passing by slowly. She loved the way that ShadowClan worked, it was so similar to that of ThunderClan. Even though most of them had a hard tongue, each of them followed their orders. They did as they were told.

The warriors took their apprentices out for training, the apprentices did a few of her apprentice chores. Warriors left and some came back with scratches or prey. Queens watched their kits play in the clearing, and Russetstar was... Russetstar was evil. She spent most of her time making up new punishments to torture her. Though Oakfur was nicer. He was older and wise, he did his best to lighten up her days. And then there was Tigerstripe.

Tigerstripe. Where there even words to describe him? He was so nice, so thoughtful. He always did his best to cheer her up, and usually succeeded. She no longer, or ever could, see an evil glint in his amber eyes, or abnormal rustle in his fur. He was always honest with her, as she was with him. He was nice at all times, and knew that she was happy here. Even when she missed her family, which she often did. But, they weren't into anything serious, they were just great friends. But would they stay that way? She knew that they would always be friends, no matter what though.

Suddenly a dark shape loomed over her, she looked up to see the amber eyes of Tigerstripe. "Hello," she mewed. "What are you doing in my den?"

"Visiting you. Is that so bad?" Tigerstripe purred.

"No," she mewed. "So, what warrior duties did you do today?" She loved hearing about the things he did as a warrior.

"I just went on a border patrol. We smelt a RiverClan patrol that must have just gone by." he explained. "What kind of duties did you do today?"

"Oh, the usual. Cleaned Cederheart's bedding and then gave him a toad," she sighed. "I want to get out of here, I want to go on patrols, and hunt again."

"It'll be alright. She can't be angry forever, can she?"

Shatteredsoul looked at him, and smiled. "I think she can. I hope she doesn't though."

"I do too." The tabby mewed, laying down next to her.

"Tigerstripe?" a snarl came from the entrance of the den, startling the two friends. Russetstar's ginger silhouette casted a shadow over them. "What are you doing in this... _thing's_ den?"

"She's not a thing Russetstar, she's a cat." Tigerstripe mewed standing up.

"You didn't answer my question Tigerstripe. Why are _you_ in _her_ den?" the leader growled.

"She's my friend, I'm not allowed to talk to her now?" he asked.

Russetstar looked at him, and then toward Shatteredsoul, her gaze evil and cold. "She may be, but you are not allowed in this den. You know that."

"Now, since you just said that." he replied.

"Tigerstripe!" she yowled, half the Clan must have heard that. Shatteredsoul stood up, standing next to Tigerstripe. "Get out of here. I forbid you from ever talking to her ever again. You may not speak to that thing. You will do your duties, nothing more and nothing less. Get out of here." Tigerstripe stood still and rigid for a moment, and then walked out of the den, and once he passed Russetstar, looked back to her. He gave her a sad glimpse, pain swirling in his eyes.

"And you," she continued once Tigerstripe was gone. "You are never to leave this den, do you understand me? Never talk to anyone, a warrior will get your prey once a day, and if you are found outside of this den. Well, it won't be pretty, understand? You may look, but you are never allowed out. And if I see you with that pathetic scrap again, well... you'll hopefully meet him one day again."

Shatteredsoul looked at her, her heart tearing in so many ways. She knew that she would die right then and there if heartbreak could kill. She fell to her stomach, and looked at the ginger leader as she left. She curled her tail over her nose, and only looked at her gray fur. She hated this, she utterly, and completely hated Russetstar.

* * *

Shatteredsoul was awakened by a gentle padding in her side. She opened them softly, to see the shape of Tigerstripe. "Tigerstripe?" she mewed in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I won't obey Russetstar, as long as she doesn't find out we're hanging out, we're fine. Right?" Shatteredsoul thought for a second, looking over her friend. She landed them on his eyes and smiled.

"Alright," she agreed, smiling.

"Come on, you're going to see the forest." Tigerstripe stood up, and walked out of the den into the night. Shatteredsoul smiled, and started to follow him. The two walked side-by-side together, smiling. Tigerstripe led her deep into the pine trees, and finally, they stopped in a clearing far from the camp.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at the large pine trees above.

"They call this place Tall Pines. The largest pines in ShadowClan are here. This place is prey poor, so not many cats come over this way. We can meet here, and nobody will ever know."

"This is great." she smiled, then suddenly the brown tabby tackled her. "Ugh, get off me, you mouse-brain!" she laughed.

"Alright," he mewed, jumping off. Shatteredsoul got up, and pounced on the tabby, quickly and silently. He landed with a grunt, and looked up. The two laughed, and began play-fighting in the clearing.

* * *

I hid a sentence from the first story in this. Can anybody find it?  
I only changed one word, it was _he_ and now it's _she_.  
The first one to find it... gets a Shatteredsoul plushie!  
It seems almost everyone likes her anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

It's early in the morning and my friend hasn't picked me up yet, so hopefully I can write this before she comes!

And **xxouchibitmytonguexx**was the first one to find the sentence, so they get a Shatteredsoul plushie! Hooray!

* * *

Dock opened his eyes, gasping for breath, another nightmare with his family members all dieing had appeared once again in his dreams. He looked around, and saw the young tortoiseshell she-cat that had been taking care of him for the last few sunrises.

When Dock had been bit by the fox protecting Sparrow, he had gotten a small and treatable infection. It had quickly given him a fever, and had gotten better as the days passed by. But the infection was still linquring in his leg. He'd be able to move it with time, but Sparrow, who's parents had luckily known some of the herbs around and passed it on to her, had told him that he needed to take it easy. It was like he had his own medicine cat with him.

He gave a small sigh as he thought of Leafpool in her den. Did she have an apprentice now? Or was she still waiting? What about the rest of the Clan? Was his father still deputy? He shook away the thoughts that infultrated his mind, and gave another sigh.

"What was that about?" he heard Sparrow's voice from the entrance. He looked to see the she-cat with two squirrels in her mouth, making her voice muffled.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Then why were you sighing?" she asked smartly.

"Because I wanted to sigh. Have a problem with that?" he asked.

"No, but was there a reason you wanted to sigh?"

"Can you take a hint?"

"Never mind, here's your squirrel." she mewed, laying down the first one in front of him.

"Thank you," he meowed, and started to eat the furry creature. As the squirrel quickly started to disappear, he smiled as he thought of when he was an apprentice. After his... _incident_, when Leafpool had to bring him all of his prey and he stayed in the same den for a long time. He smiled at the memory of the tabby she-cat, and of all of the other warriors, apprentices, queens, everyone.

"Hey, Dock, since I'm taking care of you, I want to know where you come from." she mewed suddenly.

"What?!" Dock gasped, chocking on a chunk of squirrel.

"Well, I'll tell you where I come from if you tell me where you come from." she mewed. "I just want to know."

"You tell me where you come from first, alright?" he meowed, finally getting the squirrel chunk down.

"Okay, well, I come from a long way away. I was the only kit in my mother's litter, and when I was five moon cycles old they left me. Luckily they weren't so heartless, they gave me a little training. But for the longest time I was alone. I'd meet other loners and rouges from time to time, but I mostly kept to myself. I wandered a lot until I met you, but after a while I'll probably have to leave again. Now it's your turn." she explained.

"Well, I come from a large family, and I lived with a large group of cats, but I left." he mewed, not wanting to give out to much information about himself.

"Oh, wow, that's interesting." she mewed, she didn't seem to want to take his answer. "Is there anything else? Like, what was your family like? Where'd you learn to hunt and fight? Why'd you leave?"

"Well my family was nice. I was trained by some of the members in the group. And I left because I wanted to." the last was a lie. He didn't leave because he _wanted_ to, he left because he _had_ to.

"Alright," she sighed, with a yawn. "Well, that's nice at least, I guess. Anyways, let me take a look at your bite."

Dock held out his paw, not even flinching at the pain that seared through him when he moved it. He was to used to it. Sparrow sniffed it, and smiled. "It's definitely getting better. I'd give it another day or two." she mewed. "Just to make sure that nothing happens to it, like open up and you get another infection."

"Alright." Dock sighed, and drew his paw back in.

* * *

Yeah, I know, short chapter.  
I couldn't really think of anything for this one.  
And it's early in the morning.  
But yeah...  
Anyways, I'll most likely be updating again on Tuesday!  
Until then,  
WarriorsFreak, logging out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Pinenose launched himself into the air, landing on a short branch. He smiled and laid down. His tail dropped over the edge as he waited for his brother and Willowpaw to join him. "Alright, you think you can do this?" Redclaw mewed to his apprentice.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Willowpaw mewed, getting into a jumping position. She lunged, and her small claws gripped the edge of the branch. Pinenose moved and grabbed her scruff, pulling her up. "Thanks Pinenose. Redclaw, come up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the ginger warrior laughed, and jumped, landing next to his brother. "You can climb higher if you want Willowpaw, but no more than three branches, and be careful." Willowpaw smiled, and started to climb further.

"So..." Redclaw mewed, thinking of what to say. Pinenose and Redclaw had grown apart since their siblings had left. They were friends, but they didn't talk as much. But since they were on patrol together, they decided on the way back they would relax and talk. "How's Blossomfur?"

"Oh... she's, she's okay." Pinenose mumbled. "Um, how's Willowpaw's training going?"

"Oh, nice. Do you think that you'll be getting an apprentice soon?"

"Possibly," Pinenose mewed, looking the other way. He wasn't into the conversation, he was far away in his thoughts. Everytime he thought of Blossomfur, he thought of his dream. That horrible nightmare. He hadn't shared it with anyone, thinking they'd think he was crazy.

"I wonder why you didn't get an apprentice with me." he mewed.

"I was injured, remember? You had more training than me by far. Ashstar probably didn't want me to train anyone for a while."

"I think that you should be able to train on of my brothers. Poppyfrost hates training Scorchpaw." Willowpaw mewed. She was on a branch above them.

"Willowpaw!" Redclaw snarled, looking toward his apprentice. "She's a very valuable warrior to the Clan, you shouldn't talk about her like that."

"Sorry, I'm just speaking the truth. It's obvious, she usually let's Scorchpaw go out on her own with some other mentor."

"She's telling the truth. She told me to train Scorchpaw one day, but I told her that it was her job and to do it. She snarled something, and then went to train."

"That doesn't give Willowpaw to decide that you should be a mentor and she shouldn't. Ashstar knew what he was doing."

"Yeah, 'cause that ol' lump is always right." Willowpaw muttered under her breath.

"WILLOWPAW!" Redclaw yowled, jumping to his paws, the apprentice jumped, almost falling off of her branch. "What was that about!? He's the Clan leader!"

"I'm just saying, he looks depressed all the time, and worried. He really doesn't look like a big high and mighty leader to me. In my opinion, Thornclaw isn't the best deputy either. I think that was a stupid choice on his part. I mean, he's not the sharpest thorn in the bush, you know? That goes the same for Thornclaw."

"Willowpaw! That's it! For the next half moon, no training! Only apprentice duties, no hunting and no going on patrols." Redclaw snarled.

"Why am I getting punished for my views!?!?" Willowpaw complained.

"Because, you don't know that much about his past." Pinenose muttered underneath his breath. "We know though."

"Uh huh. Right. Just because you're older-" Willowpaw started, but Pinenose interrupted, continuing as if she hadn't said anything.

"We know the loss of our family members. We know that he hasn't had the greatest life when we were born."

"What are you saying Pinenose? You're making no sense."

"Did nobody tell you Willowpaw? Are you really that blind?" Pinenose asked, looking at the apprentice. "Can't you tell by Redclaw's or my pelt? Ashstar is our father, and Squirrelflight is our mother. We know his pain. We lost both of our sisters, and our brother."

"I always thought you were one of Ferncloud's many kits." Willowpaw mewed. "I mean, the pelts and all, they look the same and stuff."

"Ferncloud is Ashstar's sister." Redclaw sighed.

"Redclaw, you explain our lives to your apprentice, I'm heading back." Pinenose sighed, and started back toward camp. The walk was slow, and Pinenose wasn't thinking. He was lost in his thoughts and worries. He looked at the entrance of the camp for a long time, and finally walked in. He started for the fresh-kill pile.

In the back of his mind, he could here some cat calling. Not to him though. Suddenly, something rammed into his side, sending him to the ground. "What?" he mewed, and looked to the thing that hit him. He saw a creamy brown she-cat sitting up, looking confused.

"Oh, sorry Pinenose!" Marshpaw mewed. Marshpaw was one of the two kits in Berrynose's and Honeyfern's first litter. She was also Leafpool's apprentice. She was probably heading toward Whiskerpaw, her sister, since kits they were inseparable. "I needed to get to Whiskerpaw. Honeyfern just had her litter! Guess what? Now me and Whiskerpaw have two brothers and another sister! I mean, we weren't in the same litter, but we share the same parents, so I guess we're siblings." Marshpaw was also known to have an unstopable mouth.

"Marshpaw, it's okay. You go find Whiskerpaw." he mewed, standing up.

"Alright, sorry again!" she mewed, and started running toward the apprentice den. Just then, another cat touched him. Not as hard, but just enough so that their pelts touched. Blossomfur's sweet scent filled him.

"Blossomfur," he mewed, smiling.

"Come on Pinenose, you need to come see Honeyfern's litter. They're adorable," she explained.

"Alright," he smiled, and the two walked side-by-side into the nursery. Pinenose smiled at his mate as she walked in, and once she disappeared, walked in himself. He saw Honeyfern in her nest, gazing warmly at her blind kits.

"Pinenose, I guess you heard." she purred.

"Well with Marshpaw announcing it around the camp, hard to miss." he chuckled. "So, do you have names for them, or is it to soon?"

"Actually, yes, I do." she smiled. She looked over her kits, identifying them for a second. She moved one of her front paws heavily toward the first kit. It looked like a miniature Honeyfern. "This is Rabbitkit, he's the oldest tom kit." she moved her paw toward a creamy white kit. "This is Skykit, the youngest of the three." Then finally to a creamy kit that looked like Berrynose. "And this is the only she-kit, her name is Petalkit." as she finished Pinenose was pushed to the side, he stopped himself seconds before falling into Blossomfur. He saw Berrynose in his old spot. He narrowed his eyes and starred at him.

"Sorry Pinenose," he grunted, looking at his new kits.

"Come on Pinenose," Blossomfur mewed, Pinenose forgot the sudden burst of rage, and started walking with his mate. As they exited, Blossomfur lay down by the side of the nursery.

Pinenose followed, and lay by her side. Blossomfur smiled, and put her head down. Her eyes gleamed brightly with fear. "Blossomfur, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's - it's nothing." she meowed.

"It's something. I know that face Blossomfur," he purred, swiping his tongue over her ear.

"Oh, it's just... It's just... When I was in there, watching Honeyfern. She was so peaceful for one moment, then the next she looked like she was in total and undeniable pain. And... I could just see that... It... It scared me a little honestly..."

"You'll be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered in her ear. She smiled, and licked his cheek in return.

* * *

Okay, this is a sad chapter, because of what happens when the next Pinenose chapter comes around again...  
It may not be sad now... but just wait... It'll be sad soon...

Torture!! MUAHAHA!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors and I never will.

* * *

**Note:**

For Pete's sake peoples! I wasn't going to torture Pinenose! I was torturing you people with that little bit of information... hehe... Anyways, on with Redclaw!

* * *

He growled at myself. He was outside of the Clan, he had told Spiderleg when he asked him where he was going that he was going on a simple walk. Really, he just needed to be alone. He couldn't believe his apprentice! She was so headstrong, so stubborn, so... so... so annoying! How did he get stuck with her? Couldn't Sorreltail or Squirrelflight have taken her on? It'd be better for her anyways, he wasn't ready to be a mentor, yet!

"Redclaw?" a soft mew came from a bush. Redclaw's eyes were ablaze with rage when he turned to the voice. Willowpaw walked out of the small bush, her ears placed against her head. Sympathy in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry about what I did. I-I didn't know Ashstar was your father... and that you... you lost a lot of family when you were young. I, I just wanted to say what I wanted to say. I'm always like that."

"Yes, but haven't I taught you to respect your elders? Haven't I told you that each and every warrior and queen has constantly risked their lives? If it weren't for some of these cats you might be dead. You might not have been born!" Willowpaw flinched at the hostility in his tone.

"I'm sorry Redclaw. I really am."

"That's not good enough." he growled. "How do I know you mean it? How do I know that you won't go and do something different? You might talk behind everyone's back like you always do! You need to learn to control your tongue."

"I'm sorry! How can I prove that to you?"

"By doing what I say for once! You constantly ignore me, and say things without thinking. I don't think you really care if you hurt somebody or not with your words."

"I do care!" she mewed defensively. "I care about my brothers! I care about my parents! I care about the warriors! I care about you!" she stopped there.

"What?" he mewed silently. His voice had lost all hostility, and was a bare whisper.

"I care about you! You're my mentor! You train me, you teach me right from wrong! I care about you in an apprentice-mentor way!" she cried.

"Go do your duties Willowpaw." he mewed.

"But Redclaw-"

"I told you to do it!" he snarled.

"Why are you taking all your anger out on me! Just because your brother and sister left the Clan, and your sister is dead-"

"Don't you ever talk about Swirlsparkle!" he yowled, lunging at her. He unsheathed his claws and raked it down her face. Willowpaw stood frozen to the ground, she didn't do anything. And once Willowpaw realized what was happening, his claws were already out of her cheek. She looked at him with big eyes, her brown fur bristled with fear.

"I thought you were good." she mewed silently, her head dipped. Blood wiped down the side of her head, and dripped, staining the grass below her. "But now I'm not sure!" As she finished she turned and started sprinting away. Back to camp.

That's when it hit Redclaw. He had just injured his apprentice. A Clan mate.

"I saw that." a female voice called from behind him.

"What?" he asked turning around. He looked across the border into ShadowClan territory. A cream colored she-cat sat there. Her tail neatly curled around her paws.

"I saw what you did to that apprentice." she mewed. "You attacked her. You're Shatteredsoul's brother, aren't you? I think I saw you, the day you and the other cats came to retrieve her. The day she choose to live with us."

"Yes. I was there," he sighed, looking to the sky. But his mind longed to look at the she-cat that sat there in front of him. "How do you know her?"

"One, she's in my Clan. Two, she gets punished, a lot. Three, she loves my brother."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. You should see those two. It's disgusting. You have no idea what it's like to see a family member fall in love in front of you."

"Actually you're wrong. My brother has a mate, and now they're expecting kits. Usually when I start talking about him and her, he starts talking about how she has beautiful fur and all that. It can get pretty annoying."

"I know. When I ask my brother what he sees in your sister, I get a disgusting and full explanation." she mewed. Redclaw chuckled.

"I, uh, don't mean to anger you, but how is she? I never see her, and I rarely hear what's going on with her. I'm just a little curious."

"Oh," she mewed. She didn't seem to want to answer. "Well, she's been confined to her den. For the rest of her life. And she can't talk to my brother anymore. Sorry."

"It's fine," he purred. "I have to get back to my Clan now. Ashstar's going to kill me when I get back there. If Brairpatch or Foxfleet don't beat him to it." Redclaw turned around and started to walk away.

"What's your name?" the she-cat asked.

"Redclaw. Yours?"

"I'm Dawnfoot."

"Nice to meet you." Redclaw smiled, and started back toward camp.

As the brambles brushed against his fur, he was ready for an onslaught of cats. But nobody paid attention. He walked into the middle of camp, taking in the sights. As if he had never been in the camp before.

"Redclaw?" Willowpaw's small voice came from behind him. He quickly turned, and opened his mouth to apologize, but no words came from his mouth. "I'm giving you one more chance. Not because you're my mentor, but because you were once my friend. I told Leafpool that I got cut by thorns, she believed me. If you hurt me again, I'll tell Leafpool the truth."

"Look, Willowpaw, I'm really sorry. You caught me in a really bad mood. You just sort of worsened it." The brown-furred apprentice nodded, but she didn't look happy. "I'm taking back my punishment. Tomorrow, we're going on a hunting patrol and battle training. How does that sound?"

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Alright," he mewed, and looked to the sky. The gray lights of evening sprinkled over the sky, and Redclaw smiled and sighed. He knew he had better get to sleep, with all the hunting and training he was going to do. He padded into the warriors den, and found that his thoughts were strangly returning back to the she-cat he had met that afternoon.

He shook it away, and closed his eyes.

_"Redclaw?" a voice whispered in his ear. "Redclaw?"_

_He opened his eyes to find Dawnfoot in front of him. "Dawnfur? What is it?" he asked._

_"Nothing. Hurry! Follow me!" she purred, and started to run into the darkness of his mind. Redclaw stood and chased after her. They seemed to run for an eternity._

_"Where are we going?" he asked._

_"Just a little further!" she laughed, and ran faster. Suddenly, a shining bolt of light interrupted Redclaw's dreams. He began to spiral, turning every way he could think of._

Redclaw opened his eyes with a jolt. He looked around, staring at everything around him. "What was that?" he asked himself quietly.

_'What's wrong with me? What's this... This feeling?'_ he asked himself. And began to think of her. The texture of her fur, the sparkle in her eyes. NO! NO! It couldn't be true. But somewhere deep inside he knew it was.

He was in love with a ShadowClan cat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT KILLING BLOSSOMFUR! NOTHING IS GOING TO GO WRONG WITH BLOSSOMFUR OR HER KITS! STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT _HER_ AND _THE KITS_!

* * *

Shatteredsoul opened her eyes, smiling at the sun that filtered in through the brambles. She loved the night before. It was most likely the best one she had had since she joined ShadowClan.

All she did was play with Tigerstripe. She play fighted! She hadn't done that since she was a kit!

She stood up and stretched in her nest, enjoying the feel of her sore muscles. They hadn't been sore since she started her apprentice training. She smiled, and moved over into the sun that leaked into her den. Her gray fur shone dully in the poor light that came into the den. She went to the corner with the most sun, and started to bathe in it.

"Shatteredsoul!" Russetstar's yowl filled her den. She looked to the entrance to see the russet colored she-cat.

"Yes?" she yawned.

"Your scent is all over the clearing? Why is that?" she snarled. Shatteredsoul rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I've lived here for the last five seasons, and I basically spent my days running around it doing apprentice duties? But of course you must have considered that. So I must have gone out there, being stupid and putting my scent out there. Just to annoy you." Shatteredsoul mewed, in a dead serious tone.

This seemed to have caught Russetstar off guard. She squinted her eyes toward the gray she-cat, and turned around. She walked out of the den without another word.

Shatteredsoul curled in a ball in the radiant glow of the sun. She smiled, but then she heard paw steps again. She opened one eye to see a cream colored she-cat with a toad in her mouth.

"Dawnfoot," she sighed, standing up and stretching. "Is that my meal for the day?"

"Yeah," she mewed. Her tone wasn't cruel though, strangely. She set the piece of prey in the middle of the den. She sat down, and curled her tail over her paws as she always did.

"What?" Shatteredsoul asked, eyeing her Clanmate suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing..." she mewed, her voice trailing away in though.

"There's something, or else you'd be being mean to me and no longer here." Shatteredsoul pointed out.

"Oh, I guess I would." she mewed, looking at her paws. Shatteredsoul looked to the she-cats damaged paws. During the battle seasons ago she had gotten wounds all over the top of her front paws. It had taken moons for them to fully heal, and there were ugly scars seared across the surface. Shatteredsoul knew that Dawnfoot hated her warrior name. It was a constant reminder of her paws. Whenever she could, she tried to hide them, just so she'd feel normal.

"Okay, why are you staying in my den? Didn't Russetstar ban all cats from seeing me unless they brought my food."

"Oh, no. That was just Tigerstripe." Dawnfoot sighed, she was thinking of something.

"Okay, what is it!? You hate me! Remember?!"

"I guess I do." she sighed once again. She seemed so out of it, she didn't seem like she was in the den. But somewhere lost in her mind. "I'll go know." she mewed at last, and absently walked out of the den.

* * *

_Moonlight bathed_ _Shatteredsoul so that her gray fur shone a ghostly silver. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Four giant oaks marked the ends of the clearing, and a large boulder sat to one side. She looked over the gray rock, ancient scrapes from claws dug in deep. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself._

_"Fourtrees." a familiar voice came. Shatteredsoul looked to the top, and there sat a gray she-cat with darker flecks. Her fur shone with stars and glowed a pale white._

_"Swirlpool!" Shatteredsoul purred, looking at her sister. They were now both full grown. No longer was her sister bigger than her, not like the last time she saw her. "Why am I here?"_

_"Because, I wanted to see you while some other cats went to talk with Russetstar. They aren't to happy with her let us say." she snarled. Shatteredsoul blinked in surprise, she'd never heard her sister angry. Not since she asked who she was talking to seasons ago..._

_"But, I-" she started, but she didn't know how to finish._

_"Look, we knew that Blackstar didn't have much longer, and we weren't happy when he named you Shatteredsoul, but we let it pass, hoping that Russetstar would give you a new name. But Russetstar has just been making us more and more upset. Some cats are going to try and change her mind." she explained._

_"Swirlpool, it's okay-"_

_"No!" she yowled. "You don't understand! This is part of something much bigger! Bigger than you could imagine! And if Russetstar keeps this up! Nothing good will come of it. Do you understand?"_

_"I, I think so." Shatteredsoul muttered._

_"No! You don't. You only know the slightest bit of information." she sighed, the anger starting to edge from her voice. "I was so upset, when she named that... And she's..."_

_"Swirlpool? What are you doing?" a new voice mewed. It was smooth and calm. Shatteredsoul knew that she had never heard it before. She looked up, on the boulder sat a blue-gray she-cat. Her eyes were a deep mesmerizing icy blue, and there was a tinge of silver over her muzzle._

_"I just wanted to see her." Swirlpool stuttered._

_"Did you get permission from any of the older cats?"_

_"No, but Spottedleaf doesn't get it that often. And she usually goes to talk to Leafpool whenever she wants."_

_"That may be true, but Spottedleaf is to stubborn to even ask."_

_"And maybe I am too." Swirlpool smiled._

_"Come on back."_

_"No! Not until Russetstar is nicer to her. You know they're trying. But she won't listen. Wingpaw should at least see me! I'm the only family she can!" Shatteredsoul flinched at the sound of her old name._

_The strange she-cat looked at her. "You don't like hearing your old name?" _

_"It's unusual." Shatteredsoul mewed. "In ShadowClan, saying my name means punishment."_

_"That doesn't stop Tigerstripe." the she-cat mewed._

_"He's different." she smiled hearing the sound of her best friend's name._

_"We know. My name is Bluestar by the way." she blinked. Then looked back to Swirlpool. "Come along Swirlpool, it's time to go."_

_"But Bluestar-"_

_"Swirlpool, come along." Bluestar mewed sternly. Her ice blue eyes became stone cold. Swirlpool squinted into them, and then looked to Shatteredsoul, sadness pierced her eyes._

_"Good-bye Wingpaw. Good-bye."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Hey, sorry that I'm not updating really fast. I went on vacation and I couldn't do any story writing! So, I'm making this a good chapter. That's long. Promise.

And I just got the Code of the Clan's books. o.O So many things... Tigerstar shouldn't be alive! STUPID HOLLYFLOWER!!! SHE COULDN'T HAVE LET THAT DUMB FOX EAT HIM!!! Warriors world would be a better place... Though I now know why he hates kittypets... And why he went to ShadowClan. Though how he was helping them... Sorry that I'm saying so much, and yes, I'm just trying to annoy you peoples. For the moment at least. Anyways, you can start reading now.

* * *

Dock pounced, smiling at the feel of being able to hunt again. Though it was only a refresher, and he had been stalking a leaf, it still felt great to hunt again. He usually wouldn't have accepted help from a stranger, but Sparrow actually knew what she was doing. She'd be very valuable to Thunder- No! He couldn't think of... that place. He didn't think the name, he never said the name. He snarled, thinking of what had happened.

"Dock, are you okay?" Sparrow's voice came. Then the gentle scent of her fur... Sweet as honey, and so inviting... No! He was a rouge. He wouldn't live with any cat, he'd be left alone. He'd die alone, with only the painful memories of his life to comfort him...

"Yeah, I'm fine. And what are you still doing here? I'm better now, go live on your own."

"Oh," Sparrow mewed, she didn't move though. "I, I guess I should then..."

"Go."

"Well, yeah. It was nice meeting you Dock." Sparrow turned to leave, her head bowed with pain. She started walking away, slowly, a radiant glow of grief and confusion filtered around her. Dock shrugged it off. He didn't need any more excess feelings. All he needed was food, water, and shelter. He didn't need anybody else.

He waited until he could no longer hear the soft padding of Sparrow's paws, before he started to hunt again. He heard the softest of paw steps, his ears twitching in pleasure. He scented the air, and at the roof of his mouth could he scent the wonderful smell of vole. His mouth began to water, as he thought of it. He knew that his stock of fresh-kill was filled, but he had to keep a constant supply, just in case.

He followed the delicious fresh scent to the roots of an old tree. He smiled as the brown furred creature nibbled away on a seed. Totally unaware of the predator that lay just in front of him. He smiled, lowering his body down so that he lay hidden among the long toffs of grass.

He got close to it, only a few steps away, if he reached he could brush the tips of the prey's fur with his paw. The vole was fat, and it wouldn't move fat. It didn't seem to even know that Dock was right next to it. He pounced, grabbing the vole in one paw so that it could not run away. And then swiftly finishing it off. He smiled at his first piece of prey in a long time.

He stood up, and picked up the prey in his mouth, and started heading back to his den. He had plenty of prey, he just wanted to try his paws at hunting, just for some exercise.

He entered the den, and looked around. It seemed so much bigger without Sparrow. Her nest was still there, but she wasn't. He sighed, and put the vole in his pile. He looked to the two nests, and started moving the one that still had Sparrow's scent clinging to it. He pushed it to another bush, and dashed back into his den.

He looked around, his eyes once more liqueuring on the four scratches he had made. The deeper one caught his eye the most. Each scratch represented his siblings. The only cats he ever truly liked. Of course his former Clanmates were nice, but he always got along better with his siblings than the other cats.

It was the only real thing that he kept from his old life. The family that he missed. He curled up in a ball into his nest, closing his eyes, trying to shake the memories only for a little while.

* * *

Dock awoke, it was late day. The sun was getting ready to go down, and he had to get out of the den. He stretched out, enjoying the feeling of using his muscles once again.

He walked into the light orange sun, feeling it warm him only slightly. He walked into the ferns that surrounded the outside of his small home. He smiled as the leaves brushed over him, soft and inviting.

The young tom walked, he didn't care where he was headed, he just wanted to leave. To relax, to know that everything was okay. But something told him things were off. A feeling that he knew he couldn't ignore. It tightened in his stomach, scaring him a little.

He continued to walk, trying to get it away. Then he started hearing yowls, one of fright, a couple of mischievousness. He stood there, listening. He recognised one of the voices. But who's it was he couldn't tell.

"So, pretty she-cat, are you sure that you don't want to join us. You'd be a big help to us, you know." the first cat meowed.

"For the last time, leave me alone!" the she-cat yowled.

"Look at that, she thinks she can just up and leave. Isn't that funny Crawl?" the second cat laughed.

"Shut up Finch!" the first cat yowled. "Now, come on she-cat. You sure you don't want to join? We could have a lot of fun together."

"Get away from me." the she-cat mewed. That's when it hit him. He knew who she was.

"Get away from her!" Dock yowled, jumping out from behind the bush he stood. He looked toward the two toms that had been talking. Then to Sparrow, who stood in the middle of the two toms.

"Dock!" she yowled, smiling.

"Leave her alone, and you two mangy flea bags won't get hurt." he smiled.

"Dock, you can't take on both!" Sparrow meowed. "You're still recovering."

"You don't know me that well then Sparrow." Dock smiled.

The first cat, who recovered from the surprise, smiled. "Well, well, well. Looks like this she-cat has a friend. Finch, let's kill him, and then take this pretty she-cat for ourselves."

"Yeah Crawl. Let's do it!"

"No!" Sparrow yowled as the two toms pounced toward Dock.

"Sparrow, run toward the den." Dock yowled, pouncing toward the toms. He collided with Finch in midair, as Sparrow started to run. He smiled, now she didn't have to see what he planned to do with these two.

He clawed the tops of the tom's ear. He yowled in pain, and fell to the ground. Dock landed on top of the tom, and unsheathed his claws to their fullest. He clawed Finch's throat, a thick scarlet colored blood started to flow from his neck. He smiled, and lunged for Crawl as the tom pounced on his shoulder.

The two rolled in the dirt, ignoring Finch's gurgles of blood and pain. Crawl landed on top of him, and smiled. The tom laughed, as Dock started to claw the soft belly fur of the tom. Crawl stopped laughing, and snarled at the pain. He yowled, and looked toward the gray tom.

"You. Will. Die," he smiled, unsheathing his claws. Dock smiled, and struggled under the weight. Crawl twisted, not expecting this, and fell to his legs, that crashed under him. Dock smiled, and clawed Crawl's neck, and walked away. Finch was taking slow painful breaths, while Crawl was gasping. He smiled, and looked at his chest fur. It was stained with blood that was not his own.

He didn't care that he was a killer, he only killed those who threatened him. It worked for him, and he didn't care if the cats had family. It was their fault for threatening. He smiled, and sheathed his claws at last, and started walking back to Sparrow and the den.

* * *

"Dock! Dock thank you for saving me!" Sparrow yowled, bounding over to him the second he entered the den. "They were going to take me away, I don't know what would have happened, but I didn't intend to stay around."

"You're welcome Sparrow." Dock smiled. "I don't think they'll be bother you or me anymore."

"Thank you again," she smiled, looking at the tom. "I guess I should go again..." she sighed, and started walking out of the den.

"No Sparrow." he smiled. "You can stay."

"I can?" she mewled.

"Of course." Dock smiled.

"Dock, you're the best." Sparrow cried, putting her muzzle to his, moving up to lick his ear. Dock smiled, and closed his eyes. For the first time in seasons, he had actually made a friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

When did Crawl and Finch say they were going to do anything to her that was... naughty. They just said they were going to have some fun. Maybe they wanted to play tag?

Anyways... I can't give away this chapter!!!!!!! (Puts tape over virtual mouth.)

* * *

Above the tops of the trees came a hard rumbling churned the dark gray clouds that covered the sky and sun. A storm was brewing up above. Pinenose didn't know how big the patrol would be, but it was definately going to be a good one. The young tom's belly churned, he wished that he could have stayed in camp, knowing that Blossomfur's and his kits were due any day now. He wanted to close when they were born. But he knew that he also had responsibilities to the Clan, and he had to hunt and patrol, no matter how he felt.

Pinenose walked along the border. The patrol that followed him was running pretty smoothly. Holly and Cinderheart were gossiping like moving elders, and Poppyfrost and Scorchpaw walked silently along each other. Scorchpaw looked uneasy, and he avoided Poppyfrost's eyes. She didn't seem to care about her apprentice to much. Maybe Willowpaw was right, maybe he should tell Ashstar about that...

But he was snapped back to attention when he heard bushes rustle across the border into ShadowClan. A smaller patrol than his came out, they were talking quietly to each other. Some snatched glances toward them, and then looked back to each others. One cat, obviously an apprentice by the size, looked uneasy and stood close to his mentor. The mentor was whispering something into the young cat's ear. The leader of the patrol, obvious since all the cats were following him, Oakfur, nodded toward Pinenose. Pinenose did the same, and continued on their way.

Suddenly, a bush next to Pinenose exploded, and a young pale brown apprentice was revealed. "Pine... nose!" she gasped, gulping down air as fast as she could.

"Whiskerpaw! What's wrong?" Pinenose asked, looking as the apprentice gulped down the ice cold air, as a drizzle began to fall down toward the cats.

"Blo-" she started, but she was still trying to regain her breath. "Blossom-" she gasped again. "Blossomfur!" she yowled at last. "Kits! Marshpaw, told me to get you!" she yowled. Pinenose froze for a second, everything within him just stopped as the rain started to pelt the pelts of the patrol.

"Pinenose! Go! I'll lead the rest of the patrol!" Cinderheart yowled. Pinenose nodded, but his paws wouldn't move. "Pinenose!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he meowed, and started to sprinting toward camp, Whiskerpaw at his heels.

"I still have apprentice duties to do back at camp." she muttered under her panting breaths. Pinenose gave a chuckle under his breath as the two continued to sprint toward camp.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the sky overhead, Pinenose squinted above the treetops, suddenly, one of them started to shudder. Whiskerpaw continued, not even knowing about the tree. It started tipping, falling toward the ground. Right next to where the young she-cat was about to go. Underneath the falling log, she suddenly saw the tree. Frozen in fear, she watched helplessly. "No!" he yowled, rushing forward.

He grasped her pale brown fur, and tossed her to the side at the last second. A horrible pain filtered through the toms body, a flash of pale light fell in front of his eyes, and then everything was covered in total darkness.

* * *

Blossomfur stared into the small bundles of fur that lay next to her. She smiled at them gently, her warm eyes burning into the kit's. Two looked almost exactly like Pinenose. The tom the looked like her mate actually did look just like him. Then there was a gray tom, a tortoiseshell just like her. Her eyes laid on the one that looked like Pinenose exactly, and started to wonder where her mate could be.

"It's all my fault!" she heard a voice outside of the nursery. She recognized it as Whiskerpaw's voice, she was silent and listened as her kits dug deep into her fur. "I shouldn't have stopped! It's my fault!" she cried.

"It's not your fault Whiskerpaw! Nobodies going to blame you. But you heard what Leafpool said. She thinks that you should tell Blossomfur." Marshpaw's voice sounded.

"But, what if she gets angry? She's going to hate me... I just know it!" Whiskerpaw's voice was filled with grief and distressed. Blossomfur felt her stomach start to turn. She was afraid of what Whiskerpaw was going to tell her.

"It's alright. She'll understand." Marshpaw's voice was unsure though. "And you might as well get it over with. She'll learn eventually." Whiskerpaw sighed, and then Blossomfur watched as the two she-cats walked into the nursery.

"What happened?" she asked before she could stop herself. Her voice wavered with fear. Whiskerpaw flinched, and Marshpaw nudged her forward.

"Um... Blossomfur. It's all my fault I'm so sorry!" the young apprentice yowled in total distress and her words were mixed together. "I, I was told to go get Pinenose! And the storm! A - a tree fell, and then... and then lightning struck a tree and I stopped. Then he saved me, and then it fell."

"Whiskerpaw?" Blossomfur mewed.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"A tree fell on Pinenose. He's dead. It's my fault! If I hadn't gone to get him, he'd still be alive! But he saved me when the tree was starting to follow on me. I'm sorry!" she mewed, looking at her paws.

Blossomfur was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Then she took a deep breath, trying to swallow the knot in her stomach. "Thank you for telling me this Whiskerpaw." she whispered.

"I'm sorry." she mewed.

"It's all right." she mewed, her eyes going dull with grief. She looked down to her kits.

"Come on Whiskerpaw. Let's go." Marshpaw mewed. There was a scuffle of paws as the two apprentices left.

"Blossomfur?" Honeyfern's voice interjected.

"Yes." she mewed softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." she mewed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." Blossomfur mewed, and then looked to her kits. She looked to one that looked like Pinenose. She smiled at the young tom. And looked toward the other three, each giving them a soft smile.

"What are you thinking of?" Honeyfern mewed.

"Names. I think I know just what I should call them."

"What?" Honeyfern asked looking down to her own kits for the first time in a while. The three were silent, sleeping gently.

"I want to name this one Speckledkit. For both her tortoiseshell fur and and the flecks on her face. The gray tom, I want to name Soaringkit. Then I me and Pinenose agreed that if we had at least one she-kit, we'd name her Swirlkit. And she looks like her a little too, and then finally, I want to name the last one Pinekit. It memory of his father." she mewed, looking at the small kits.

"Those are wonderful names." Honeyfern mewed, and moved her head down, curling around her kits.

"Thanks." she mewed, looking toward the kits. "I promise you Pinenose, I'll take care of them."

* * *

Well, I told you. Nothing was going to go wrong with BLOSSOMFUR or THE KITS. I promised nothing about Pinenose.  
Now, before I anger anybody else to the point where you people want to stab me in the back... Uh, ignore that idea... I'm going to end this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Well, that went a lot better than expected. And, there's nothing to worry about. Only one more cat will leave to join the stars. Though who I am not telling.

* * *

Redclaw looked toward the sun, it was starting to rise over the horizon, saying that a new day was beginning. But he still couldn't believe it. He looked to his side, looking at the gray flecked fur of his brother's. The other cats who had sat vigil for the lost warrior were Cloudtail, his mentor, Squirrelflight, and Ashstar. He knew that Blossomfur wanted to do the same, but when she asked if there was anyway she could, Leafpool had denied it. She had told the young tortoiseshell that it would be a little dangerous doing so with small kits.

Ashstar shifted and stood, moving away his stiffness. Squirrelflight followed, and leaned into his fur. She had grief swirling madly within her eyes. Redclaw looked at his mother, not knowing what to say. But he didn't have to, knowing that the way she felt, was more than he could ever. Cloudtail was the last of the cats to stand, looking tired and upset. "Alright, the vigil is over. The elders will take him soon." Ashstar murmured quietly. The pain in Squirrelflight's eyes only intensified at this. She walked over to her only kit left in ThunderClan.

She put her muzzle to his ear, and whispered so softly he almost couldn't hear it, "Promise me you won't leave me too." Redclaw gaved a pained smile, looking at his mother with soft eyes.

"I promise, I wouldn't dream of it." Squirrelflight smiled, but it was distorted with unimaginable pain and sorrow. Redclaw waited until she had walked away before he did himself to join the warriors den and sleep. As he got in his nest, he gave a soft sigh. He couldn't believe that he was the only kit of his parents to be left in ThunderClan. He looked over the warriors, some were drowsily starting to awaken, others were still softly sleeping.

He put himself in a comfortable position, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Redclaw walked into the clearing, frowning at the moonlight that shone down in front of him. WindClan and RiverClan had already arrived. The ginger warrior walked into the middle, where the warriors were speaking. He looked around, he a few warriors he had talked to as apprentices, some he had competed against in friendly games. Then the scent of ShadowClan filled the air. He looked toward the entrance, and saw the group of cats coming in.

He sat down, watching them carefully. Maybe for once, for the first time in seasons, he would see his sister. He doubted it, but it was possible. His eyes scanned them, starring, but once the entire group had cleared, his sister hadn't appeared once again. He sighed, he wanted to be the one to tell her that their brother was dead. He wanted to see her once, just to notice her. But that wasn't happening.

But he did notice the pretty cream-colored she-cat, Dawnfoot. He walked over to her, "Hey, Dawnfoot!" he meowed once he was close enough.

"Redclaw, right?" she mewed. "Nice to see you? How's your Clan been?"

"You'll find out when Ashstar speaks." Redclaw sighed.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing. Just an incident. But there are some more kits in the Clan."

"Well that's nice to hear. I'll speak to you later, alright?" she meowed, walked away toward a group of WindClan warriors. Redclaw nodded, and then went his own way, but before he could speak to anyone, he heard the older WindClan leader, Onestar, speak. The tom stood high, and began to speak.

"Prey runs well like always in Newleaf, and since we are moving into Greenleaf, the rabbits have been exceptionally great. Two kits have been born into WindClan, their names are Longkit and Wildkit. That's all that has happened.

Before any of the other leaders got a chance to say anything, Russetstar pushed her way forward, staring intently on the other leaders.

"All is well in ShadowClan," Russetstar's harsh mew sliced through the warm night's air. "Prey is running well and our warriors and apprentices are growing strong." Redclaw stared at the russet furred she-cat, he knew, all of the cats knew, that she was already to fight.

Ashstar stepped forward, Redclaw stared at his father, and braced himself for the oncoming news of his brother's death once again. "ThunderClan is doing alright. Last night one of our warriors, Pinenose, died saving an apprentice during the storm." Redclaw felt himself flinch unwillingly at the sound of his brother's name. But his father didn't stop there, he continued, "But with bad news, good can follow. Pinenose's mate, Blossomfur, had four kits. Their names are Speckledkit, Soaringkit, Swirlkit, and Pinekit."

Gasps filtered the crowd, a few cries of sad congratulations, and murmurs of grief. Redclaw looked around, looking at the ShadowClan cat's. He found the pretty cream colored she-cat he had met only a while ago. Her beautiful fur was glistening under the strong moonlight. Next to her, a tabby - who reminded him of Brambleclaw - had grief in his eyes. He looked disturbed in his mind. He could hear Leopardstar, the aged RiverClan leader, speaking. Her voice croaking with her age, but he wasn't listening. He was only lost in his gaze.

Then the gathering started to dissappear. He started walking out, when somebody spoke to him. "You're Redclaw, right?" The ginger tom looked over, the brown tabby was standing next to him. "I'm Tigerstripe, I'm a friend of your sister's. I'm sorry about your brother."

"It's alright, how's Shatteredsoul doing anyways?"

"I can't believe you use that name for her. Her name is Wingpaw, whatever Russetstar thinks. We may get in trouble for saying it, but she doesn't deserve an awful name like that."

"You're just like Cloudtail in the stories we hear. About when Brightheart was attacked by the dogs, he wouldn't use the name Bluestar gave her, Lostface, and he didn't care. He never called her it."

Tigerstripe gave a chuckle. "So, how is my sister doing anyways?" Redclaw asked.

"Well, she was confined to her den, but Russetstar had a change of heart, strangely, and started saying she may come out from time to time. But not very often. I just hope that things are going to get better for her."

"Tigerstripe! Hurry up!" The two toms had passed the tree-bridge, and were just standing a few fox-lengths from the exit. Tigerstripe sighed.

"Well, I better be going. I'll tell your sister you said hi." he sighed, and walked away.

"Thanks!" he yowled, and then rushed toward his own Clan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Shatteredsoul quivered in her nest. It was early morning, and her thoughts returned to her brother. She sighed softly, hoping that nobody would hear her. It had been over a moon! But she couldn't get over this, she just couldn't. It was just like when Swirlpool had died. She couldn't believe it. She hoped that her brother would visit her like Swirlpool did. But her sister hadn't visited her since she had told her that StarClan was angry with Russetstar. And Russetstar, no matter how evil she was to her, was wary about what StarClan wanted and had started being nice to her. She was allowed outside sometimes, but never outside of the camp. And she liked that. Even better, Tigerstripe still took her out to their meeting place.

And she knew that they were becoming more than just friends.

But she also knew what was going to happen. She'd known for about a quarter moon, and she was absolutely stone terrified. Not for herself, but for Tigerstripe. Because when Russetstar found out, because she knew her leader would find out, she had no idea what she would do.

She looked out of the den, to see Dawnfoot half asleep on her paws, and Ivytail shifting, wide awake. Shatteredsoul starred at the cream furred she-cat standing next to the entrance. "Have you been up all night? It's dawn, the next shift should be taking over."

"I am the dawn shift." she yawned.

"Be quiet Shatteredsoul," Ivytail mewed, looking over toward the gray she-cat. "And you shouldn't have been up all night, it's your own fault!" the tortoiseshell snarled toward her den-mate. Her eyes shone with the utmost annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I," Dawnfoot stopped for a moment to yawn. "I just couldn't get to sleep. I had things on my mind." She loosened her neck, lowering it and closing her eyes, as if she was getting ready to sleep.

"Well, why didn't you go to Littlecloud? He could have given you a poppy seed or something." Shatteredsoul asked. Dawnfoot was smart, why wouldn't she think of that?

"I, I just couldn't think. Alright, just leave me alone. Ivytail, wake me up if I fall asleep," she murmured under her breath, hunching down even further.

"My pleasure." Ivytail snarled. Dawnfoot nodded, and opened her eyes to look down at her paws. "Now get back into your den."

"Alright," Shatteredsoul mewed, and walked back into her den. She padded into her den, and laid down, her eyes open, trying to make sure that her eyes didn't show the pain that she felt. Not that she was in any pain, but the pain of the secret that was eating at her insides.

"Tigerstripe, what are you doing here?" Ivytail's voice snarled. Shatteredsoul could hardly believe that the she-cat could be so hostile toward her own Clanmate, probably because Tigerstripe was her friend. But when she found out, she'd hate the tom even further.

"Russetstar told me that she may come out of the den. She needs to be back in by sunset though." Tigerstripe mewed, his voice smooth, but tinged with annoyance from the older warrior's words.

"Alright. Then I'm going on a hunting patrol." Ivytail smiled, and then walked away. Dawnfoot only yawned and started to walk away, she looked like she would collapse on her paws.

"Dawnfoot, are you alright?" Tigerstripe asked, turning around to stare at his practically sleep-walking sister.

"Yeah, just tired." she mewed, and walked away.

Tigerstripe shrugged, and looked toward Shatteredsoul. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Oh, yeah," Shatteredsoul mewed, walking absent-minded out of the den. Tigerstripe looked to her, smiling gently. Shatteredsoul didn't notice though, she was focused on her thoughts, and almost ran into the pine tree that sat in the middle of camp. Tigerstripe jumped, bowling her over before she hit it though.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked, getting off. His words were kind, but his face showed concern.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little lost in my mind today." she explained, licking her chest fur to smooth it out.

"Are you thinking of Pinenose?" Tigerstripe asked gently.

"No, well, yes. But, it's complicated, alright? I'll tell you when I find ready to, and not a moment sooner. Might be today, might be tomorrow, maybe even two seasons for now. But I'll know when it's right to tell you." she mewed.

Just then Russetstar stormed up to them. "Tigerstripe! What are you doing!? I told you that you may never speak to this thing again! What's wrong with you? Do you have bees for brains? I may have revoked my rule for having her staying in her den, but I never told you you could speak!"

Tigerstripe looked his leader dead in the eye. "The warrior code states that a leader's word, is law. But then, laws were made to be broken. And my opinion, I don't care what you have to say. Honestly Russetstar, I love her. You can't stop that, no matter how much you try." Russetstar blinked for half a second in surprise. Then they went ablaze with cold fury.

"How dare you defy me Tigerstripe, your leader. What are you trying to do? Are you trying to show weakness within this Clan!" she yowled at the top of her lungs.

"Love isn't a weakness Russetstar!" he yowled back, by now, a group of cats had circled around them. Shatteredsoul's mind raced, he loved her, and she did love him. She could reveal the secret now, and risk everything, but could she really say that? "I'm not the one afraid, you are! You're so obsessed with who's blood comes from where, you've given up all hope in loyal warriors! You're afraid that if you allow blood from somewhere else within this Clan, that others will look down upon this Clan! But really, most cats will respect this Clan because of it! Firestar was respected, he was one of the greatest warriors of all time, and he was a kittypet! She shares his blood, and even though you've never tried to pay attention, I've seen her prove herself a warrior many times over!"

"She cared for us elders like we had told her stories as a kit!" Cederheart mewed, stepping forward.

"And don't forget, I'm from ThunderClan, that means that my kits share that blood." Tawnypelt mewed, stepping forward.

Dawnfoot, almost falling asleep on her paws mewed, "Haven't me and my brothers proven our loyalty? I let my paws be shreaded for this Clan! Flamefur is a medicine cat, and Tigerstripe has been one of the best warriors in my opinion!"

"And if you critisize my mate and kits, then I have to wonder what's wrong with you." Rowanclaw mewed, stepping forward as well. Other cats yowled their agreements. Russetstar looked at the cats who circled her, her eyes wide with the fear that really was inside of her.

"And Russetstar," Shatteredsoul mewed walking up. "there's something else you should know." She took a moment, closing her eyes to sigh. And as she spoke, it felt like the weight that she had been carrying was removed from her heart. "There's going to be more kits with origins of ThunderClan in you precious Clan." Tigerstripe's eyes snapped toward her, and his eyes glowed with surprise. Yowls of congratulations rang through the Clan. "And Russetstar, there's something I've been wanting to say to you since I was given my name."

"A-and what would that be?" Russetstar snarled, trying to regain the sturdy growl in her voice.

"My name is Wingpaw, not Shatteredsoul." she mewed. "That's right, and no matter what you'll say I , no matter what harsh names you give me, my name is still Wingpaw, until I get the name that I was supposed to." Cheers rang up, Wingpaw looked around. She couldn't believe it. They actually agreed with her. She smiled, she couldn't believe it, her Clan-mates actually agreed with her.

"Russetstar, it's time for you to forget Blackstar's reign, and lead your own. Do what you think is right, not what he decided. You are the leader now, and you need to make everything that Blackstar changed, better. Don't let ShadowClan be feared, let them be at peace with the others." Oakfur mewed, stepping forward.

"You've... you've all... all turned against me. I'm your leader! Obey me!" she yowled, cowering low like a kit confronted with a fox. She looked at the cats around her, trying to find a way out of the mess.

"No Russetstar, not unless you can become a leader worth respecting." Wingpaw mewed, walking forward.

"Then you'll never obey me!" she yowled. "But, I can be a rouge again, a rouge worth fearing!" The dark ginger she-cat ran out of camp. Some of the warriors froze. Others looked toward Wingpaw and Oakfur. The tom blinked, he knew what had happened now.

"Well Oakfur, it looks like it's time for you to rise, as the new leader of ShadowClan." the she-cat whispered. He nodded, and jumped onto high-branch.

"Cats of ShadowClan! Russetstar is no longer our leader! But she now is a rouge, do not talk to her, treat her as a trespassing cat! If seen, chase her out!" the senior tom yowled. "And as for my second act of leader, I say these words under StarClan, so that the spirits may hear and approve my choice. Rowanclaw will be the new deputy of ShadowClan." Cheers rang up, obviously he had made a popular choice. "And finally, Wingpaw, please come here."

The young she-cat looked up toward her leader, and ran. She smiled, as Oakfur began what he needed to say. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this young she-cat. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in return. Wingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Wingpaw smiled bright and strong, her voice confident as ever.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Wingpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Wingsoul. StarClan honors your determination and your courage and we welcome you as a _true_ full warrior of ShadowClan." Oakfur put his muzzle on the young warrior's shoulder, and she licked his cheek in return.

"Thank you," she whispered so softly Oakfur almost didn't hear it.

"WINGSOUL! WINGSOUL! WINGSOUL!" the cats called at the top of her lungs. Wingpaw, no Wingsoul, smiled as her heart took flight. For once, in the longest time, she was finally happy. Once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Okay, just for this chapter, I'm going out of order. Usually I go: Wingsoul, Dock, Pinenose (formally), and then Redclaw. But you probably already knew that, anyways, I'm doing Redclaw this chapter and will be doing Dock the next chapter.

* * *

Redclaw looked over the clearing as he entered. Willowpaw at his side, she looked grim, and unhappy. Redclaw saw a small group of cats around the nursery. He smiled, Blossomfur and Honeyfern must have the kits exploring the clearing outside of the nursery again. She'd only done it twice, but the cats never stopped looking over them. He joined them, Rabbitkit and Skykit were tackling each other. The toms mewling happily.

Petalkit was sitting by her mother, looking at the small crowd. Soaringkit and Speckledkit were examining the brambles that protected the nursery. Pinekit was walking around, trying to find a good angle to pounce on Speckledkit, and Swirlkit was getting ready to pounce on Pinekit. He smiled, but on the inside he felt upset. He still couldn't believe that Blossomfur had named two of her kits after his littermates. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked toward her, and smiled sadly.

She looked over toward her kits, and then walked over to him. "Redclaw, you, you don't mind that... that I named them after..." she meowed, glancing toward her kits.

"Of course not," he mewed. "It's just, it feels, weird. I mean, as a kit and all, their names of course. Now, it's like they're back, but as kits."

"Yeah, I guess. But they look like them, but Redclaw, can I ask you something?" she mewed, her voice becoming almost deathly silent.

"What?" he asked.

"It's about Swirlkit, her eyes... I wanted to know if you remembered what Swirlsparkle's eyes were." The young mother sounded almost afraid.

"They were blue and green. Swirled together, Squirrelflight said it just added to her name. You could see both the green and the blue in them. Why?"

"Because, Swirlkit has eyes just like that. I thought I was just going crazy, thinking that Swirlsparkle had the same eyes, but really..."

"It might just be a coincidence. I mean, Cinderheart is supposed to look a little like Cinderpelt did, but that might just be because Brackenfur was Cinderpelt's brother. It could be the same here." Redclaw mewed.

"Yeah, I guess that could be it." she mewed, "Well, I'll talk to you later then." Suddenly she yelped, and looked behind her, Swirlkit had pounced on her tail, laughing. Blossomfur purred, and licked the top of her head. Redclaw smiled, and then walked back toward the warriors den. The gathering was that night, and he was going. He needed to eat and rest.

* * *

As ThunderClan entered the clearing, Redclaw knew right away that they were the last Clan to get to the Gathering. And that there were definitely some changes since the last time he was at a gathering. For one, Russetstar wasn't there, but the deputy Oakfur was.

The ThunderClan cats began to explore as Ashstar went to join the other leaders. Redclaw looked through the crowds, trying to find Dawnfoot. He walked deeper and deeper, but was unable to find her. He sighed, she couldn't come to ever gathering that he went to. Then he saw the tabby, Tigerstripe, that he had spoken to at the last gathering. Maybe he could talk to him. But then he noticed he was sitting next to a she-cat, their fur touching.

"I still don't get why you wanted to come today. You should be back at the camp."

"If Littlecloud said it was alright, then it's alright," the she-cat mewed in an all to familiar voice. Redclaw walked up to them, looking. And he saw the face that he had known all to well when he was younger.

He got closer to her, and stood about four tail-lengths at her side. "Shatteredsoul?" he mewed. The she-cat's fur began to bristle with anger, Redclaw took a step back.

"My name isn't Shatteredsoul!" she mewed, turning toward him, fury in her eyes. But when she saw him, her face softened into a smile. "Redclaw!" she mewed, going up to him. "I can't believe you came!"

"I can't believe you're here. I was told that you were never allowed out of camp!" he mewed.

"That was when Russetstar was leader, but now Oakstar gave me a new name and I'm a warrior." she mewed. "And just so you know, my name is Wingsoul, not that horrible other name." she mewed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" he mewed.

"How are Pinenose's kits?" she asked.

"Oh, their good. Swirlkit looks more like Swirlsparkle everyday,"

"Swirlpool." Wingsoul corrected.

"What?"

"StarClan changed her name to Swirlpool when she died." she explained, looking to the full mooned sky, smiling. "She never told you?"

"What do you mean she never told me? Told me what? That StarClan changed her name?" he asked.

"Yeah, she came to me and told me." she mewed. "She, she never came to you, did she?" she asked, looking at her paws uncertainly.

"No, she didn't." Redclaw mewed. Before he could say anything else, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Redclaw! Redclaw!" Willowpaw's voice came from behind him. He turned around to look at his apprentice. "Redclaw, the apprentices, they found a group of foxes! They're on the edge of the lake! They're starting to circle us all! The other apprentices are trying to keep them back!"

"Well, this brings back some memories." Wingsoul mewed, looking at her brother.

"Oh, be quiet," Redclaw sighed, and then looked toward the other warrior standing beside Wingsoul. "Well, you heard her, go get some warriors to help."

"Alright," Tigerstripe sighed, he looked toward Wingsoul. "Promise me you won't go fight."

"Tigerstri-"

"Wingsoul! Please, promise me you won't go fight." Tigerstripe mewed, his eyes large, trying to get her to obey with the fear that shone in her eyes.

"Alright," she mewed softly.

"Ahh!" a yowl of pure terror and pain seared across the clearing. The cats turned to look toward where the scream had come from. A small RiverClan apprentice thundered into the clearing, crying loud and clear. His ear practically torn off, and bleeding badly.

"Streampaw!" a queen from his Clan yowled, running toward him. "Streampaw, what happened?" she asked, licking furiously over his ear.

"Pebblefur, there are foxes! They're surrounding the island! They're trying to get at us! The other apprentices are fighting them right now!" the apprentice explained.

"What!?" Oakstar asked, Redclaw could only guess that's what he was called now. He hadn't heard that he was now leader anyways. Some of the warriors had already started to to find the foxes and help the apprentices. Redclaw and Tigerstripe ran, he saw Willowpaw had returned to the fight. But a fox was sneaking up from behind!

He jumped, and clawed across its face. It lunged for Redclaw's tail, and nipped the tip of it. He snarled, and got into a fighting position. Suddenly, Wingsoul appeared next to him. "Since when have I obeyed anyone, other than a mentor?" she mewed, answering his unknown meow. Redclaw only chuckled, and jumped toward the fox.

The fox swung its head around, and nipped at him once again. By now, all the warriors were fighting. The medicine cats were standing together, trying to fight off a fox that had gone to them. The apprentice that had been injured was being treated by a medicine cat behind the group. Those two were the only one's, that he could see, that weren't fighting at the moment.

He twisted, unsheathing his claws and raking them against the fox's muzzle once again. It snarled, and lunged toward Wingsoul, who quickly scratched it across the nose.

"Wingsoul!" Tigerstripe's yowl came from behind. Redclaw turned, when suddenly he felt jaws grasp his back. He yowled in surprise as Wingsoul snarled. He twisted in the russet muzzle of the fox, and threw his claws out trying to attack the fox that held him. Suddenly, he was thrown from the grasp of the russet muzzle, he hit the ground hard, but that wasn't going to stop him. The fox clambered forward, Redclaw stood painfully, his front paw had what felt like a jagged thorn that made it almost impossible to move.

He snarled, and lashed out his good paw. It slashed along the nose, it yowled in pain, and then started to run away. Redclaw looked around, some of the other foxes were going as well, only about three foxes were left. Redclaw smiled, and limped over toward his sister.

"Are you all right?" she asked, looking at his twisted paw.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry," he grimaced. Wingsoul nodded as Tigerstripe ran up to them.

"I thought you promised me that you wouldn't fight!" he meowed sternly. But his eyes became gentle and loving. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No Tigerstripe, I'm just fine," Wingsoul smiled.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Now, what does this remind me of..." Redclaw meowed, rolling his eyes. Wingsoul looked at him, her gaze curious to know what he was talking about. "You're just like Pinenose and Blossomfur, they were always mewling over each other."

Wingsoul frowned, grief circling her eyes. "I still can't believe that... that he's gone... I mean, when the fox attack, so long ago, we all thought... and now, he really is..." she whispered. By this time the other cats were listening to what the leaders were saying, the foxes were gone, and the gathering was commencing. But Wingsoul, Tigerstripe, and Redclaw just continued to talk quietly.

"So, what happened to you forever stuck in your den?" Redclaw whispered.

"Russetstar left the Clan, Oakstar's our leader now. He gave me my warrior name, and everything has been pretty quiet and simple. For once." Wingsoul mewed.

"Well, not all simple..." Tigerstripe meowed.

"What, do you mean about Dawnfoot never sleeping, and she always seems to be somewhere else?" Wingsoul joked.

"Dawnfoot? You mean the pret... I mean, the cream-colored she-cat?" Redclaw mewed, stopping himself before he could say that he thought she was pretty. He felt his fur grow slightly hotter with embarressment. He wouldn't let his sister and his sister's friend that he liked one of their Clanmates.

"Yeah," Wingsoul nodded. "I hope that Oakstar changes her name too. I mean, we've never seen eye-to-eye, but still, that horrible constant reminder of her paws, that must be horrible to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Redclaw asked.

"Remember that battle, seasons ago, the one where Blackstar captured me?" Redclaw nodded. "During that, her paws were horribly damaged, now they have scars all over them, and it took her over two moons to really be able to walk again."

"Yeah, and then Russetstar gave us our warrior names, she named my sister Dawnfoot, because of her paws." Tigerstripe finished.

"I don't think that Russetstar was a very good leader." Redclaw murmured.

"She wasn't, she was the worse one ShadowClan has ever had. Excluding Tigerstar of course, but still," Tigerstripe whispered. "I still can't believe I'm related and named after him."

"What?" Redclaw asked, his eyes widening.

"Oh yeah, Tawnypelt was Brambleclaw's sister, and Brambleclaw's father was Tigerstar. Tawnypelt is Tigerstripe's, Dawnfoot's, and Flamefur's mother." Wingsoul mewed. Suddenly, the cats around them started to walk away.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Wingsoul," Redclaw smiled. "I'll keep a look out for you later on."

"Um, well, Redclaw, you won't be seeing me for some moons." she said as they started to walk toward the exit.

"Why not?" Redclaw asked.

"Because, I'm going to be having kits in a little over a moon." she explained. "I had to almost tear Littlecloud's ears off to convince him to let me come to this gathering, I haven't been to one since I was a ThunderClan apprentice after all."

"Oh, well, congratulations." Redclaw meowed surprised. She didn't look like she was expecting kits. When Blossomfur was pregnant with Pinenose's kits, her belly was already pretty swollen by this time.

Redclaw limped over the tree bridge, behind Tigerstripe and Wingsoul. As he got off, he ran a little farther out, and just watched as his sister walked away toward her own Clan. He sighed, and then started to sprint to rejoin his own Clan-mates.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Okay, I know, this is sounding like it's a nice mice and moonshine story, but trust me, soon it'll all start going downhill...

* * *

Three moons. Three moons. That's how long it had been. Since the death of Finch and Crawl, and since Sparrow and Dock had become mates. They had only started off as friends, but soon, things happened, one hunting outing went a little crazy, and well, things only went uphill from there. Greenleaf had been brought plenty of prey, and even though the heat was hard, it was one of the things you had to deal with.

But something else had happened, the two were expecting kits. Dock left the den, Sparrow fast asleep, he needed to go hunting. The prey supply was low, and Sparrow would be hungry when she awoke. He walked into the forest, smiling. He saw a mouse creep right next to him. His lucky day, the prey was coming to him. He jumped, and bit the back of its neck. It squeaked and was silent. He had a good feeling about today.

He caught two more mice before heading back toward the den. As he drew close he heard a horrible moan of pain come from the base of the tree. He gasped, dropping the three mice, and running into his and Sparrow's home. He saw Sparrow laying down, her side racing up and down quickly. She looked in pain.

"Sparrow!" he yowled in astonishment. He looked over her, trying to figure out what could be causing her to be in so much pain. Then he noticed she was in a pool of blood.

"Dock... Dock..." she meowed. "The kits... They're coming..." she whispered. She yowled in pain as a spasm raked her.

"Oh, I, uh," he muttered, not knowing what to say. He watched as suddenly a small sack fell from her. She moved painfully toward it, and nipped it open. A small dark gray kit rolled out of it onto his back. "Lick... lick it the other way. Make it... make it start... start breathing..." she explained. Dock nodded, and picked him up softly. He then licked it, going up his back. The kit gasped, and then mewled loudly.

More blood spilled from Sparrow. And then another sack came. Sparrow did the same as before, this time a small tortoiseshell she-kit flopped out. And Dock did the same to the she-kit. And then finally a small golden kit came out, and Sparrow's head fell to the ground. She gasped rapidly for breath.

"Oh... Dock... I can't do it..." she whispered.

"What, what do you mean?" he asked, looking over his mate. The spasms had stopped, but the blood still spilled from her. "Sparrow?"

"Dock... good-bye..." she mewled, her eyes becoming narrow, as if she was about to go to sleep.

"No! No! Sparrow! Don't leave me. You're my best friend," he pleaded.

"I can't... I can't... I'm sorry... I love you..." she cried. Dock sighed, and moved closer to the dying she-cat.

"Let me tell you the truth, please, just let me," he whispered. Sparrow looked up to him with loving eyes. But he knew that before him her life was draining away, soon she'd be nothing.

"What do you mean?" she gasped softly, as she inhaled painfully, trying to stay with him for him.

"The reason I left my Clan. It's because... because I murdered one of my Clanmates. I wasn't even a warrior, I was an apprentice, training to learn everything I needed to know to survive. I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because I had to. They didn't tell me to leave, I left on my own choice. I know you must hate me now, and I've always wanted to tell you the truth, but I never wanted to tell you like this," he meowed softly. "Another reason why we never saw Finch and Crawl again, I killed them." Sparrow's narrowed eyes widened with surprise for a second, and then lowered again. But not in anger. In absolute love and trust.

"It's... alright Dock... I'm fine... with that... And Dock... I will... always... love... y...ou..." she finished, closing her eyes as they became a narrower and narrower, until finally they closed all together. Her breathing became shallower, until her chest fell for the last time.

"No..." he whispered, turning away. And then he looked to Sparrow's corpse, where the three kits were still huddled by the side of her belly. One looked like her, the other two looked more like him. He had to let them survive. He couldn't let Sparrow's death go to waste. Just for their kits to die. "Now, what to do with you..." he whispered.

_'I could probably find another rouge with kits...'_But he knew that he was only lying to himself. He knew there was only one place, hopefully, that would have a queen with nursing kits. "Well then, I have to go back." He picked up the three kits with hardship, and ran out of his den. He would have liked to bury Sparrow, but he needed to save his kits. And with the Clans so far off, but the memory of where the Clans were living so fresh in his mind.

As he raced, and his legs became numb with the pain of over usage of his muscles, he only found one thing that got him really going. He was going to see his brothers again, his kits would live, he'd see what had happened in ThunderClan.

And then he saw the abandoned Twoleg nest. _'Almost there, hold on little kits,'_ he pleaded in his mind. He started to slow, now going at a slow pad. Suddenly, there was a rustle in a nearby bush. He set the blind kits down on the undergrowth, and got in a fighting stance.

A small rabbit jumped out, and ran away the second it saw Dock. He sighed, and picked up the kits again. He walked closer to where the Clan was. Looking at every tree, remembering if each had something to do with his life. And then, as if out of nowhere, he spotted the hollow. He ran forward, when a gray tom walked out of the entrance.

"Ashfur?" he asked, setting down the kits. The gray tom looked over toward him.

"Dockpaw?" the tom asked, smiling. Dock didn't know what to do, only nod. His father ran forward, looking over him, and then looked down toward Dock's paws.

"Dockpaw, what are those?" he asked.

"My kits. My mate died just a little while ago... We lived alone, and I didn't know what else to do, I just did what I knew I had to. I came here, hoping you had a nursing queen to take care of them." Dock explained. "And, I changed my name, it's just Dock now."

"Well Dock, you should know that I am now leader of ThunderClan. And Dock, I'm not sure if the queens are nursing their kits anymore. But if one of them is nursing, it would be Blossomfur. But her kits are three moons now..." Ashstar explained.

"Please, you have to see. Sparrow was my first friend since I left ThunderClan, she just died earlier in the morning having our kits. They've just been born, so I don't know what else to do." Dock pleaded, gently prodding the smallest kit off of his paw.

"Let me go get Blossomfur, alright?" Ashstar asked. Dock nodded, and the gray tom padded back into the hollow. Dock sat down, pleading to StarClan that Blossomfur had milk. The tortoiseshell emerged from the barrier, and took one look at the kits.

"Oh no!" she whispered, looking at them, and then at Dock. "Dockpaw? You came back to ThunderClan? With kits?"

"My name is Dock, Sparrow died having them. Please do you have any milk left?" he asked desperately.

"I was just finishing weaning my own kits, so, I think, if I take some borage leaves, maybe I can get more milk and feed them." she whispered.

"Thank you," Dock sighed, picking up the closest kit. Blossomfur picked up the other two. "So, who's the father of your kits?" he asked.

"You'll see..." she whispered in a hushed grief filled tone. She walked into the camp, Dock followed. The small kits mewled weakly, begging to be fed. "Soon small kits, if you're lucky StarClan will let you live..."

"Please," Dock whispered. The two cats, with kits in their jaws, slunk on the edge of the hollow toward the nursery. Nobody seemed to notice, great, that's just what he needed at the moment. Just to go unnoticed. The walked into the nursery, and automatically he saw an aged Ferncloud sitting in an empty nest, her belly wasn't swollen or anything out of the ordinary could be seen. Except she didn't have kits. Honeyfern was watching seven kits rampage around the nursery. When she saw Dock.

"Dockpaw?" she gasped.

"It's Dock, now," he explained.

Suddenly, a small gray kit with darker flecks ran up to him. Two other kits ran up as well. Two of them were toms, one was a she-cat, that looked like the first.

"Hey, our fur looks alike!" the second kit cried.

"Yes, he does Soaringkit," Blossomfur meowed. "He's your father's brother."

"You know our father!" the first kit chimed. "I'm named after him! My name's Pinekit!"

"He's your father?" Dock asked, walking toward Blossomfur and putting the kit in Blossomfur's nest.

"Yes, Pinenose was their father," Blossomfur mewed in a low voice. She closed her eyes for a second, "I need to go get borage from Leafpool, I'll be back in a moment." She walked out of the den, she was entirely upset, and confused.

"Hey! Blossomfur! Honeyfern! Ferncloud! It's time for your bedding to be changed!" a voice mewled from outside of the nursery. A cream colored she-cat entered, she looked at him, with a curious expression. "Who are you? I'm Whiskerpaw."

"Nice to meet you Whiskerpaw, I'm Dock. Who are your parents?" he asked.

"Brairpatch and Foxfleet." she explained.

"Brairpatch and- No!" he laughed. "Those two? I never would have guessed," he shook his head in disbelief.

"You know them?" Whiskerpaw asked.

"I was an apprentice with Brairpatch. I'm Pinenose's brother." he explained.

"He knew our father!" Pinekit cried.

"Knew? What do you mean by-" he asked, looking toward the small kit. Then he saw Whiskerpaw's face. She looked grief stricken, and then suddenly she started crying out in despair.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! The tree! The storm! And it fell! I stopped! And then... I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"What's all this... Oh, Whiskerpaw," Blossomfur mewed, looking toward the apprentice. "Whiskerpaw, go back to your den. You can do whatever you were going to do later. Just go calm down, everything will be fine." Whiskerpaw nodded, and slowly started to make her way out of the den. Blossomfur looked toward Dock. "You mentioned Pinenose, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dock asked.

"Things have changed since you left the Clans. Pinenose died, there was a storm, and a tree fell on him. He died while I was kitting, so, it was horrible. So I named this little one after him, because he looks like him. And then the she-kit who looks like him is Swirlkit. The other gray tom is Soaringkit. And then the tortoiseshell with gray flecks around her face is Speckledkit."

"What about Whiskerpaw? Why is she so upset?" he asked.

"Pinenose died saving her. She panicked when the tree started to fall, right where she was standing, and Pinenose pushed her out of the way at the last second." she meowed softly, her voice completely bare of emotion. "Leafpool said the milk might come, but I have to start nursing them right away. I'll do my best to keep them alive Dock. I promise. You can go talk to Redclaw, I think he's in the warriors den."

"Alright," Dock nodded, thinking of his brother.

Dock slunk at the edge of the hollow. Which was almost impossible with so many cats around. But he somehow managed to get to the warriors den without being talked to by any of the cats. He saw Redclaw grooming himself. Brightheart and Cloudtail were talking.

"Dockpaw?" Redclaw asked. Cloudtail and Brightheart looked up. Redclaw stood up. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, but, my name's Dock now," he explained.

"What are you doing here? We thought you left the Clan forever." Cloudtail meowed.

"Well, I had my reasons for returning to camp," he explained.

"And what would that be?" Cloudtail snarled.

"Why are you so angry with me Cloudtail? I told you and Squirrelflight that I killed Icestorm. It wasn't on purpose, I thought she was a ShadowClan cat." Dock snarled. "And anyways, my mate died giving birth to our kits, I brought them here. They'll live a better life anyways."

"So, you're giving them to ThunderClan?" Redclaw asked.

"What else could I do with them? I can't keep them with me. It's hard living the life of a rouge. You could die at any moment. Me and Sparrow were going to care for them, we knew we could do it together, but with only one cat, it's almost impossible for every kit to live."

"Oh, Dock, I'm so sorry," Brightheart meowed.

"Don't pity him, he killed a Clanmate," Cloudtail snarled.

"It was an accident!" Dock snarled.

"Come on Cloudtail, let's go hunting," Brightheart meowed. "Well, see you later Dock, it was nice seeing you." The two cats padded out of the den.

"Well, that was nice," Redclaw meowed, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, so, hows life as a rouge treating you?"

"Oh, pretty good. Lost a few homes, but it's been nice. I lived really far away from the lake, I had to come all the way here. It took me forever, but I'm here." Dock sighed, his legs and paws suddenly feeling stiff.

"Well, that's good. Anyways, do you want to go the nursery. I need to see your kits," he laughed.

"Why not, everyone else will eventually," Dock sighed. The two walked into the hollow, and Dock didn't even bother walking against the edge this time. He went through a small crowd, talking about something that the two brothers couldn't hear. They entered the nursery. The seven kits were still play-fighting. Dock's kits were suckling.

"Dock, Redclaw," Blossomfur smiled, nodding toward the brothers. "Dock, it worked, the milk is coming and these three are suckling. Do you know what you want to name them?" she asked.

"Oh, well... I guess... I want to name the tortoiseshell one Sparrowkit. The golden one will be named Sunkit, and then... the last one will be named Tornkit." he meowed. Blossomfur nodded.

"Are they going to stay with us?" Speckledkit asked.

"Yes Speckledkit. Dock's sons and daughter are going to be staying with us," Blossomfur meowed looking toward her young daughter.

"But where's there mother?" she asked.

"She had to go to StarClan," the queen explained.

"Oh," the kit mewled, and then ran off to play with Soaringkit.

"Dock! It's true!" a voice called from the entrance. The gray tom turned to see his own mother standing there. Squirrelflight rushed to him, and purred. "I can't believe you're back," she cried.

"Yeah, I'm back Squirrelflight," he meowed.

"I can't believe you're really back. When Marshpaw came to get me, I thought she was playing a horrible joke, but then Marshpaw never lies, so I knew you were really here," she purred.

"Well Squirrelflight, it's been great seeing you again."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I have to go back," he explained.

"No! Just stay here for the night. Please Dock," she pleaded. Dock was quiet.

"Alright, but one night," he meowed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

It seems that pretty much everyone is really missing Swirlpool, and everybody was like: NO! YOU CAN'T KILL PINENOSE! NOOOOO!!!! And there have been some guesses to what I'm going to be doing in the future... And there was one or two right... Not saying who, but don't worry, both cats will be mentioned, and all will be revealed.

* * *

Swirlpool opened her eyes to the familiar surrondings of the StarClan clearing. She closed her eyes. "No! No! I don't want to be here! Wake up, wake up..." she murmured to herself. She opened her eyes to see a tortoiseshell giving her a concerned look on a near by rock. "You!" Swirlpool yowled. "What am I doing here! I told you I never wanted to come back until it was my time to return!"

"Peace young one, calm down for only a moment. Please Swirlpool, consider the possibilities. You should stay here, you don't need to go back there." Spottedleaf meowed.

"No! Don't you understand Spottedleaf? In my old life, I was nothing more than a prophecy, destined to die to save my families life? But where did that get me and my family? Nowhere except here. Pinenose is dead, Dock has just returned to the Clans with his three kits and a broken heart, Wingsoul is in ShadowClan, and my stupid brother Redclaw is in love with a ShadowClan cat!" Swirlpool yowled, her voice filled with unimaginable pain and grief. "And even worse, she loves him back! And I've seen the future if they continue what they have started. And don't tell me that you haven't, I know you looked into his future. You were talking to Firestar about it before I left."

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, I know what will come of it if they continue. But if Redclaw makes the right descision, he won't do what is to come. And then all will be well. And you were more than just a prophecy, you were your brother's savior. And now that Brambleclaw is no longer a problem, your kin can live easily. "

"They would have found Brambleclaw out," Swirlpool whispered in a low angered voice. "He might have killed Dock, but his fur would have been found. I heard Yellowfang talking about that. She said I died a useless death." Swirlpool's voice gently rose, and her voice became enraged, her eyes glaring in cold fire. "And then Bluestar looked into what my future would have been if I hadn't saved Dock all those seasons ago, before it happened. She spoke to Yellowfang. Spottedleaf, did you ever look into what would have happened? No! Because you're too reckless and irresponsible to even consider. You should never have tampered with me! But you know what, in this life, I might be able to still fulfill what could have happened."

"I know perfectly well what would have happened Swirlpool. You're acting like a kit, you know that," Spottedleaf snarled, her fur bristling in anger and frustration, and strange combination for the tortoiseshell since she usually had much more patience. Suddenly, the young medicine cat sighed gently, and her fur began to lay flat on her back. "Anyways, I didn't bring you hear for one of our... _wonderful_ conversations, I thought you might as well want to talk to your brother again." She pointed her tail behind the young mysterious-eyed she-cat.

"Pinenose!" she cried, racing to the gray tom with darker flecks.

"Swirlsparkle! It's great to see you again!" he cried.

"It's Swirlpool now, I still can't believe that Ashstar never told you about that," Swirlpool sighed, thinking of her father.

"Swirlpool, something strange keeps happening to me. I remember, I remember the tree that killed me, and then everything was dark. But, at the same time everything was bright. I could see things, but, but I couldn't remember anything that was happening. So, I remember falling asleep, and ended up in this clearing. I saw a clearing, but I didn't know what to do. Then I could remember everything that I couldn't when I was awake. I woke up later, and then I forgot everything again. Like my mind had gone blank. It's hard to explain, but..." Pinenose whispered, turning around, shaking his head in frustration.

"Don't think about that. It's hard to explain, in your waking form, you won't remember anything about your old life. In your sleep, you will remember everything. From you new life, to your old."

"New life, to my old...?" Pinenose muttered in a confused state.

"You see, StarClan... well... We had plans. When I heard that you and Blossomfur were going to have kits, I, I had to be a little selfish there. I was tired of being the little sister who died because StarClan told her to. I wanted a real life, with no prophecies, just hunting, patrolling borders, maybe getting into a few battles. I wanted to die for my Clan, I didn't want to die for a prophecy."

"Prophecy... what prophecy?" Pinenose asked, concern gleaming in his eyes.

"When we were kits, barely a few moons old, Spottedleaf came to me. She told me that I would die soon, and she was going to be there for me when it was time for me to leave. Nobody else seemed to see her, only I could. She gave me bits and snippets, she told me that I would never live to see my warrior days, she told me I wouldn't last eight moons. Then, then one night, she told me what I wanted, but dreaded to know. She told me the full prophecy.

"Beware the tiger in the shadows. The dock will be slashed if a swirling cat doesn't stop him. For both cannot live, both must die. Or eight will suffer a terrible fate," she finished, looking to her brother.

"You mean, you died because a prophecy told you to? How does that even make sense?"

"Beware Brambleclaw, Tigerstar's son, in the shadows. Dockpaw will be slashed if Swirlpaw doesn't stop him. For both cannot live, both must die. Or Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and everyone of their kits will be killed." Swirlpool sighed, looking over her shoulder, but Spottedleaf was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, I'm sorry Swirlpool. Maybe we could have changed things, why didn't you tell anyone?" Pinenose asked.

"I was scared. Spottedleaf never left me alone, she kept telling me that my death was nearer than the day before. Then, when she disappeared, I thought that I was safe, I no longer had to be afraid of the death that was for told. So I kept it to myself, thinking for once I could be a normal cat," Swirlpool whispered in a low voice. "Besides, what could they have done? By the time they found out that Brambleclaw was going to kill Dockpaw, it would be to late, or they would have found out and Brambleclaw would have gotten away."

Then, unexpectedly, Pinenose began to flash out of sight, and then would reappear. "It's time to awake once again, into our new lives," Swirlpool smiled. Her brother nodded, and was gone all together. Then Swirlpool felt herself blink in and out of existence, until what she had experienced was only a dream once again.

* * *

Swirlkit opened her eyes as she felt a paw bury itself deep within her fur. She looked over to see Pinekit trying to wake her up. "You're awake!" he mewled.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to bite your tail off for waking me up!" she laughed, turning around. The two kits began dashing around the nursery, in blissful play. Suddenly Soaringkit pounced on her tail, and bit into it. She squeaked joyfully in surprise, turning around. He held her tail in his mouth still. "I'm going to have to get you now, aren't I?" she asked, and chased after him once he let go of her tail.

Swirlkit looked over and saw Speckledkit, in an awkward hunter's crouch that Whiskerpaw had shown them how to do the day before, creeping over toward Pinekit. "Oh no you don't!" Swirlkit purred, and ran over toward her as Soaringkit chased after her. Pinekit flung himself around, and pounced on his brother. Swirlkit pounced on her sister, and the four kits laughed, happy, as if these days would never end.

Swirlkit wasn't even thinking of the strange dream that she had just had. And neither was Pinekit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

Ugh! I'm getting sick of these!  
But anyways, I in no way and no form own Warriors.  
I'M JUST OBSESSED WITH IT!

* * *

Wingsoul smiled, stretching out and cringing in pain for a second, and then relaxing. Her belly was only barely swollen, with only one, maybe two, kits, according to Littlecloud that was. She stood up, and traveled out of the nursery toward the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a vole, it probably had strayed over the ThunderClan border, and lay down near the nursery.

She turned around when she saw the afternoon patrol walk in. She noticed Tigerstripe walk in, she smiled, and signaled with her tail to join her. The dark brown tabby padded up to her. "Yes?" he asked, laying down.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she smiled. "You've been on almost every hunting and border patrol since we saw my brother at the gathering." Tigerstripe smiled.

"Now you know that's not true, I've skipped one or two," he teased. Wingsoul rolled her eyes, and flicked her tail lovingly over his ear.

"I feel trapped again," she sighed. "Stuck in camp forever." Tigerstripe purred in amusement, Wingsoul just teasingly pushed her gray paw into his side. Tigerstripe's purr grew a little louder. "How is that funny?" she asked.

"I mean, you're a true member of the Clan, and you still feel trapped, are you feeling alone as well?" he meowed. There was a glitter of mischief gleaming in his eyes. She looked into the amber eyes, and wondered how in the world she ever fell in love with him. Not that she wasn't anymore, but she was starting to wonder.

"No, by the last moon Russetstar was here, almost everyone was really liking me. And everyone accepted me into the Clan once Oakstar gave me a warrior name. And since I'm expecting kits," she smiled. Tigerstripe swiped his tongue over her ear, and Wingsoul purred.

"You know what, we're going to sneak out of camp, I know that Littlecloud will disapprove, but you know what I have to say to that?" he meowed. Wingsoul's ears pricked up at the sound of sneaking out of camp again. She smiled, waiting for his answer. "Oh. Well." Wingsoul gave a soft chuckle that evenly matched Tigerstripe's. The two stood up, the only remains of their vole was a bone or two.

Tigerstripe looked around carefully, Wingsoul smiled, and started to follow. No-one was really paying attention. Slowly they made their way out of the clearing and into the pine forest. Wingsoul smiled and sighed. "Come on, we're going to our old meeting place," Tigerstripe smiled.

"Just because we haven't been there since Russetstar left doesn't mean that you can call it our old meeting place," Wingsoul meowed, but Tigerstripe didn't hear, he was already running toward the small clearing. Wingsoul followed, she laughed, for no reason really. Just because she was running, because she was in the forest, and because she was going against Littlecloud's wishes.

The two arrived at the clearing. And just stood there, looking at each other. "Now what?" she asked, looking at her mate. He looked back at her, with a blank expression for a moment. Then they brightened up.

"I don't know," he laughed. Wingsoul laughed too, just for the thrill of it.

"Oh, look who I've found. A traitor, and a thing..." a croaked snarl came from somewhere around them. Wingsoul walked closer to her mate, looking around, not knowing what else to do. "Hmm... What should I do to them... I know... I will kill them..." they thought out loud.

"Who's out there! Show yourself!" Tigerstripe snarled, standing in front of Wingsoul, trying to protect her.

"Now, now Tigerstripe, don't tell me that you've forgotten about me, already..." the croaked snarl came. Suddenly, from behind Wingsoul, a russet-furred she-cat appeared. Her fur was matted and tangled. Her gleaming yellow eyes glowing coldly, but they were glazed, she didn't seem like she was really living, she was a puppet in somebody's game. But she was controlling herself. It was easy to tell. She stood in an awkward position, her legs turned in, and cricked.

"Russetstar..." Wingsoul murmured under her breath.

"I will kill you for what you did. You drove me out of my Clan. And you're going to have filth! Trash!" she yowled.

"Wingsoul, run," Tigerstripe whispered in her ear.

"She wants to kill me though. Because I was born in ThunderClan, and because I'll have kits soon," she whispered back.

"Just go, I'll hold her off," Tigerstripe muttered.

"Don't try now, I'm not going to kill you, yet. Just wait, I'll know when to strike. I'll know..." she meowed, and slunk back into the shadows. Her shoulders grew larger, and for the first time, Wingsoul noticed she looked underfed. She saw each of her ribs, clinging on to her tightly, her face was thin, her eyes sunken into the back of her head. Her ears barely standing erect atop her head. Her head bent, she looked more like an elder who hadn't been fed in moons than a once proud leader of a strong Clan.

"What does she mean by that?" Tigerstripe whispered.

"I don't know, but we better get back to the camp. Littlecloud will be going crazy looking for me," Wingsoul murmured, turning around to head back toward the nursery.

"Yeah, and I might be needed for another hunting patrol," Tigerstripe sighed, turning around, but staying next to Wingsoul closely, making sure that Russetstar wasn't going to try anything.

The two walked through the forest, silently, and quickly. As they emerged through the ShadowClan entrance, they were greeted by an angry Littlecloud. "And where have you been?" he asked Wingsoul.

"I, I, uh - Well, you see, we... we went out into the forest to-"

"Sorry Littlecloud. It's my fault, you see, I thought she needed to get out into the forest, just for a bit of air. She hasn't been outside of the camp in seasons, so I thought since she was now officially part of the Clan, she should at least be allowed to take a walk, just for a little while." Tigerstripe explained.

"Well Tigerstripe, you shouldn't do that. What if she had started her kitting while you were out there? When she's so close, you need to be careful. Wingsoul, back into the nursery, alright?" the old medicine cat sighed.

"Yes Littlecloud," she sighed, and padded into the bramble protected area. As she looked around, she smiled, but felt her heart ache with home sickness. The brambles reminded her of when she was a kit in the ThunderClan nursery. Playing with her brothers and sister. It seemed so much brighter in there. The sun could shine but the rain couldn't enter. In here it was so dark it took her eyes a moment to adjust. She looked around as things came easier into view.

She saw Snowbird napping in the corner, her white fur radiating from the darkness. She was the only other queen in the nursery, and she was nursing only one kit. A small white tom she had named Freezekit. He was four moons old, and getting restless. Wingsoul hoped that once her kits were old enough to play with him, he would tire easier and stop getting underneath everyone's paws.

But she couldn't help but smile. Because soon her own family would start, and that was a new adventure she was waiting for.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors. Not now, not _ever_!

* * *

Dock opened his eyes. He forgot what it was like to sleep in a group of cats. The warriors den was large, but peaceful. The young tom stood, and walked out of the den. "Dock!" Ashstar's voice called from highledge. The gray tom looked up to spot his father motioning to come join him. Dock ran up the rocks for the first time since he was made an apprentice, and stood a fox-length from his father.

"Yes?" he asked, looking over the ThunderClan leader.

"Dock, you know that you are always welcome to stay here, right?" he asked. Dock nodded slowly, he knew that his father was going to ask if he wanted to stay here, but he couldn't. "Then why don't you?"

"You know what I did to Icestorm. I killed her..." he whispered.

"Dock, you can't blame yourself, that was an accident. We were in the middle of a battle. I was a tail-length from Hazeltail when Rowanclaw killed her. I could have saved her, that's what I was trying to do, but I was unable to. Do you know how bad I felt about that? If I was only a second faster she'd probably be still with us. But I have a feeling Icestorm has forgiven you, and you need to not only forgive yourself, and you need to know that you belong here in ThunderClan." Ashstar said, looking at his son.

"Look, you didn't actually kill someone, but I did!" he snarled. He stopped, and then looked out to the Clan below him. His gaze drifting over every one of the dens below, lingering for a second on the nursery. "Sorry, but... Do you know what it's like? I haven't been here in seasons... Now I'm back... and... Well everything is different."

"Not really," Ashstar mewed softly. "Look around you, what do you see?" he asked.

"I see the Clan. Each cat working together to make sure the others stay alive for another hunting patrol, border patrol, or a fight. To protect the elders and kits. Just like it always has been. I mean, there goes the dawn patrol right now. Brairpatch is leading it, Foxfleet, Holly, and Lion are going on it right now. Because that's what they need to do. Because the warrior code states that," Dock whispered.

"See, not much has changed. A few new names, kits, and other cats are the only things that are different around here," Ashstar smiled.

"I didn't mean everything changed for the Clan, I meant everything changed for me." Dock whispered. "When I left the Clan, I ran away. I never stopped, I never looked back. I found dens, but was kicked out by those stronger than me, and then I found one in the middle of a forest a long ways away from here. Longer than from here to the RiverClan camp, and well, things happened there."

"So, you let go of you past?" Ashstar asked.

"Yes, I did. Because the memories of those awful times kept coming back to me. Where I killed Icestorm. There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't regret that. When I close my eyes I hear her scream, at night I relive and see what I did to her. Tearing at her, trying to kill her to save Wingpaw," he said. "Her cries... Her yowls of pain and pleading..." he whispered.

"Actually, I helped bring down a BloodClan warrior," Ashstar smiled. "When I was an apprentice."

"Well, that was because BloodClan was a group of evil cats bent on killing every single cat in the forest. Besides, there were probably about three other apprentices with you at the time." Dock pointed out.

"Well, you got me there," Ashstar chuckled. Then his voice became serious, "But please Dock, just think about it. Nobody will blame you, that happened moons ago. And even though old wounds may hurt from time to time, you need to accept this. Just join us, please. You can have your warrior name and be a true part of the Clan once again."

Dock looked to his father. He knew that his eyes were burning in misery and pain. "Ashstar, you just don't understand."

"Is that your only excuse, that I won't understand? Give me another reason Dock. Your mate's dead, she had kits and they're living here, do you not want to be with your family? Old and new?"

"Old and new?" Dock echoed. His fur began to bristle only slightly. "What old! All there is left of old is you, Squirrelflight, and Redclaw? Where's the rest? Either dead of in ShadowClan." Dock snarled. "And then those three kits, they aren't mine they're Sparrow's."

"So, you don't love them because your mate died?" Ashstar asked, shocked.

"No- Yes! I don't know. But when Sparrow died, everything I loved out there died. I was alone, I haven't talked to anyone except for teasing prey when I've caught it! All the other rouges, they weren't there for nice conversations! They were there to kill and get a den and whatever prey there may be! If Sparrow hadn't tried to steal my prey or get killed by a pack a foxes those kits wouldn't even be here!"

"She sounds like she was reckless," Ashstar smiled. Dock knew he was thinking of Squirrelflight.

"No, she was daring. For her, fun was trying to put herself in the way of danger and surviving. For her, taking care of other cats was a joy. She was smarter than I ever thought, and she was a lot sweeter and nicer than I could ever have believed," Dock meowed, his fur now straight on his back. "I would have done anything for her. I hunted for her, I fought for her, I killed two cats for her!"

"You killed for her?" Ashstar asked.

"Two cats, there names were Finch and Crawl, they tried to hurt her or something. She may have been daring, but she wasn't the best of fighters. She's lucky that I had been hunting in that area, or else those kits wouldn't have been born honestly."

"Really? Now, what about the kits? I don't know them, I haven't had time to go down and look at them since you brought them into the Clan. Do you love them at all?" Ashstar asked.

"Not as much as I loved her. Sunkit was named after his pelt. Sparrowkit was named after her mother. And Tornkit, he was named after how I felt. Torn to love them, but to hate them. I love them because they are my kits, and the only living proof that Sparrow once lived. But I hate them because they _are_ the only living proof of Sparrow. If they hadn't been born, Sparrow would still be here, and everything would be simple again."

"Fox-dung," Ashstar snarled. Dock looked toward his father, staring at him. "You don't love them as much, because your mate is dead?"

"That's not what I meant," Dock meowed, surprised by the sudden hostility in his father's voice.

"It sure sounded like that though," Ashstar meowed. "Do you remember Graystripe?"

"Of course I do, who could forget him?" Dock laughed.

"Do you know the story of what he did for his kits?" Ashstar meowed.

"No, I only ever listened to those stories about TigerClan, LeopardClan, and LionClan." Dock answered. "The exciting tales that each of our strengths came from, that was much more thrilling to me than what happened moons ago to Firestar."

"But this wasn't about Firestar. It's about his best friend, both who now walk among the stars. I'll tell it to you, and you're going to listen." Ashstar commanded. Dock groaned under his breath, and lay down to listen.

"Moons ago, a few moons after I was born, Firestar, then called Fireheart, and Graystripe were inseparable. Then one day they started a fight in the middle of the Clan. Suspicions rose, many believed that this was the end of their friendship, but those two had been close since the start, nobody could figure out why they would be fighting. One day, Graystripe was out of camp, when suddenly Fireheart trampled through the clearing and into the medicine cat den. Later on, he and Cinderpelt, she was still an apprentice then, ran out of camp. Well, in Cinderpaw's case, stumbled. A little while later Tigerstar, then named Tigerclaw, ran out after them.

"A long while later three of them returned, with two kits. Nobody knew what was happening, and then everyone learned who's kits they were. Graystripe had found a mate in RiverClan, and Silverstream, his mate, had just died giving birth to her kits. Of course Goldenflower, a nursing queen at the time, accepted them because they would have died otherwise.

"Graystripe came back miserable. He thought both kits and queen were dead. But when he learned that both of his offspring were living, he practically grew wings and flew around the clearing in happiness. And then the trouble started. RiverClan came to our camp, demanding that the kits be given to them. That's when Graystripe made the biggest decision of his life. He left ThunderClan, and joined RiverClan with his two kits. He left all of his friends and family, to be with the only living imprint of Silverstream. Because he loved them more than anything, now that Silverstream had gone." Ashstar finished, looking toward his own son.

"What happened to the kits though?" Dock asked, thinking hard as wether he really wanted to stay, or if he wanted to leave.

"Feathertail and Stormfur, well, they had a different destiny. Feathertail died, she was the chosen cat from RiverClan to go on the journey to the sun-drown place. Stormfur lives with the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains, with his mate, Brook Where Small Fish Swim, or Brook for short." Ashstar answered. "I just really think that you should stay here though. You kits will need you. Of course the Clan will like them, some may even love them, but you're their father, and I think that you need to stay with them."

Dock nodded, but he still wasn't sure. The Clan was a huge family, and the kits would thrive and be alright, but was that really what he wanted for his kits? To grow up without a father?

"I still remember when you were all kits," Ashstar said suddenly. His gaze drifted over Dock's shoulder, to somewhere in his memories. "I had just been in the nursery talking to Squirrelflight, and was on my way toward the warriors den. When Leafpool suddenly ran toward the nursery. That's when it hit me, Squirrelflight was having kits. I rushed back to the nursery, but the queens wouldn't let me in. And then when a fifth kit was coming, even Leafpool was surprised. So I was allowed to come into the nursery and help one of the kits take her first gasp of air. Then when I left... I tripped over a pebble in front of all the queens in the nursery." the gray tom chuckled in memories.

"Which kit was it?" Dock asked.

"It was Swirlkit actually," Ashstar's face became soft with grief. "When she died, it stung me so hard. The kit that I had helped her by taking her first gasp of air, was now dead. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss Swirlpool."

"I know what you mean, I miss her as well," Dock agreed. Then he looked toward his father and smiled. "I know what I'm going to do."

"What?" his father asked smiling.

"I'm staying."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in forever, it's just a lot of things have been happening. And with school, Internet problems, drama, but I'm not giving up on my stories. It just might take longer between updates.

* * *

Redclaw smiled, looking toward his brother. Dock stood by the fresh-kill pile, deciding on what to bring Blossomfur to help feed his kits. "I still can't believe you're staying here," Redclaw smiled.

"You know that once the kits are apprentices I'm leaving. I just want to see them grow, make sure that they live until they learn how to fight and hunt for themselves. Then I'm leaving after their apprentice ceremony." Dock reminded him.

"I know, but you're back, I'm not alone anymore! Do you know what it's like to live- Oh, wait, sorry," Redclaw stopped himself. He was going to ask if he knew what it was like to live without any of his littermates, and then he remembered that his brother had been a rouge. Dock shot him a glare, and walked into the nursery.

"Redclaw, can you lead a patrol to the ShadowClan border?" Thornclaw's voice asked. Redclaw turned and saw the deputy, he nodded, and looked around for some warriors. He noticed Berrynose just sitting there, finishing a mouse, and Foxfleet and Brairpatch were talking to each other. Redclaw smiled and walked over to Berrynose.

"Berrynose, want to go for a patrol?" he asked.

"Sure," Berrynose sighed, stretching out.

"Great, I'm going to go ask Foxfleet and Brairpatch," Redclaw explained, walking over to the mates.

"Come on Brairpatch," Foxfleet whispered as Redclaw came into ear-shot.

"No, not right now Foxfleet. Maybe later," Briarpatch purred.

"Foxfleet, Brairpatch, can you go on a patrol?" Redclaw asked, interrupting the two. Brairpatch looked up and nodded quickly. Foxfleet stood up, and smiled.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Great," Redclaw smiled. The three of them walked over to where Berrynose stood waiting. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Willowpaw came into view. "Willowpaw!" he called. The young she-cat flinched at the sound of Redclaw's voice. "We're going on patrol," he explained. The she-cat walked forward, and stood by her mentor, with a strange glint in her eyes. Redclaw knew it, as fear.

The five started the patrol, Redclaw automatically took the lead, with Willowpaw following slowly behind. Berrynose took up just behind Redclaw, as Foxfleet and Brairpatch walked side-by-side behind the leaders, talking in hushed voices.

"Redclaw, can I ask you something?" Berrynose whispered. Redclaw held back to let the older tom come forward. He started to listen. "Look, I've been on a lot of patrols with you and Willowpaw, and the last few, she's become more distant from everything. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Redclaw wanted to stop, out of fear. He thought for a moment, and then replied, "I don't know. You're right that she's been acting strange lately, but she hasn't told me anything, I can't get anything out of her." he lied. He knew that she was upset, and she feared that Redclaw might hurt her again. Though she did trust him, she _had_ come to him when the foxes were attacking, he knew that she feared that if he let his temper get out of control, he'd attack her again.

"Alright, I was just wondering," Berrynose shrugged.

"So, how are your kits?" Redclaw asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, well, they're getting bigger, that's for sure." Berrynose smiled. "Skykit loves to get under paws, and with the crowded nursery, nothing can be better." he laughed. As the group reached the border, Redclaw saw a ShadowClan patrol just behind them. Among them was Dawnfoot. Redclaw smiled, and looked away.

"Hey, you go ahead, I'll catch up. I just saw a fat vole over there, and the Clan could probably use some more prey," he explained. Berrynose nodded, and started to lead the patrol. Redclaw turned the other way, he noticed Dawnfoot had said something to her patrol, and was going the same way as well.

Redclaw quickly pretended to get into a hunter's crouch, and started to move forward. He noticed that his patrol was no longer in sight. Dawnfoot, who had dissappeared for a second, returned. "Redclaw," she smiled.

"Dawnfoot, how are you?" he asked. The two walked closer together, staying on their side of the border.

"I've been doing good," she smiled. "Look, we don't have so much time to talk, meet me here tonight, when the moon is high in the sky, alright?"

"Alright," Redclaw agreed. The two parted, and Redclaw quickly caught up to his patrol.

"Where's you vole?" Berrynose asked. Redclaw looked at the tom, and then he remembered.

"Oh, I missed it. A ShadowClan she-cat said something to me, and it through me off. Then she laughed and walked away." he explained. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but still, he couldn't tell them that he liked a _ShadowClan_ she-cat.

"Just another reason to dislike ShadowClan, isn't it?" Berrynose sighed. "Come on, lets get back to camp, it's getting late."

"Yeah," Redclaw nodded, and they started walking the other way. He couldn't wait for his meeting tonight.

* * *

Redclaw stayed awake, his eyes became heavy with sleep. He stretched out, and walked out into the clearing. It was so quiet, it was never like this! It gave him a strange chill over his spine, it ran from his ears and up to his tail. He walked toward the entrance, trying to get rid of this strange feeling.

"Redclaw, what are you doing up so late?" a soft meow whispered. Redclaw turned and saw Squirrelflight guarding the entrance. "You should be asleep." she whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't fall asleep, so I thought I'd go for a quick walk and then quickly return," he explained.

"You look like you could fall asleep right now," Squirrelflight examined.

"I know, I thought if I used up some extra energy I could sleep," he explained. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Alright," Squirrelflight smiled at her kit. "But be back soon or I'm telling the Clan a badger stole you," she teased.

Redclaw rolled his eyes, and waved his tail. He started to walk away from the camp, and toward the ShadowClan border. Once he was sure that Squirrelflight could no longer see him, he started to run toward the border.

As he approached it, he smelt, trying to find the beautiful cream-furred she-cat. But as far as he could see, he could not find Dawnfoot.

"Redclaw!" a hushed yowl came. Redclaw looked up, away from the lake. There the she-cat stood, motioning for him. Redclaw smiled and ran toward her. When he reached her, they just stood there, not knowing what to say. Redclaw couldn't stand it, he looked at her in envy. He never got to see the beautiful she-cat, but her Clan got to see her every day.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, ready to listen to her wonderful voice for seasons.

"When we met, long ago, I didn't think much of you. But, soon, I found myself-"

"Constantly thinking of you? You were in all of my dreams, everything my mind revolved around you?" he guessed.

"You've known that too?" she asked, her voice raising with anticipation and joy.

"Yes!" he cried.

"Then, will you be-"

"My mate?" he finished.

"Let all the badgers around the lake try and stop me," she smiled. Redclaw carefully moved across the border, and licked her ear. She returned it, and the two just starred at each other, not knowing what to do. And then, Dawnfoot smiled.

* * *

Oh! Cliffhanger! Again, sorry that I haven't been able to update, but still! I updated eventually at least.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Wingsoul gasped awake as she felt somebody pounce her swollen stomach. She turned to see Freezekit on her stomach, mischief gleaming in his amber eyes. "And what are you doing?" Wingsoul purred, laughing at the young kit's innocence.

"You and Snowbird were asleep, and I wanted to play," he explained.

Wingsoul only gave a small laugh. "You're lonely, aren't you? Why don't you go see if Cederheart will tell you a story?" she asked.

"No, I don't want a story. I want to play," he groaned. "When will your kits get here?" he asked. "Then I'll be able to play with them!

"I don't know Freezekit," she smiled. "It's for them to decide, not me. And you'll need to wait away, they'll still be small, not ready to play with such a big kit like you. How about you go get a moss ball, and I'll toss it around with you?"

"What's a moss ball?" the white tom asked. Wingsoul's eyes widened. This kit had never played with a moss ball before!?

"Only one of the most fun games to play. Now, go collect some moss, and don't take any from the nests or go out of camp." Wingsoul instructed. The young kit smiled, and hopped out of the nursery. Snowbird's white body began to stir.

"Freezekit?" she murmured, lifting her head, her eyes still looking drowsy. "Where is he?" she looked over to Wingsoul, her eyes still heavy.

"I asked him to go get some moss. I'm teaching him to make moss balls," she explained. Snowbird gave a rugged purr.

"I miss moss balls. They were so much fun. Then we just stopped playing with them, and none of the queens gave a second thought. I remember playing with them as a kit. I've all but forgotten about them. That will keep him busy for a little while." Snowbird smiled. "I wish the ShadowClan cats weren't so fussy now. If they were a little more carefree, things would be so much better." she sighed.

"Oh, I don't know. ThunderClan could be carefree, but that usually got kits in more trouble." Wingsoul smiled. She began thinking of playing with her own brothers and sister. Her heart began to ache. She _did_ sometimes wish that she could go back to ThunderClan, only for a visit, but she knew that it was against the rules.

Snowbird smiled, and curled back to sleep. Wingsoul yawned, and then she felt one of her kits push her stomach, hard. She flinched, and then it went away. She wished that her kits were out. Then came another one. She flinched, and suppressed a groan. Where her kits play-fighting inside of her? Soon the pains began to press against her harder, in a rhythmic motion.

"Snowbird!" she cried out, just as Freezekit jumped into the nursery, a small clump of moss in his jaw. Snowbird stayed still, oblivious to the noises her denmate was making. "Freezekit, wake Snowbird," she ordered through a hiss of pain. Freezekit froze in fear. "Move!"

Freezekit bounded over to his mother is worry, forgetting about the moss. He nudged her, hard. "Snowbird! Snowbird wake up! Please!" the young kit begged. Wingsoul felt as another roll of pain bounded over her. She groaned. Out of her blurred vision, she could see Snowbird's white pelt beginning to stir.

"What is it Freezekit?" she whispered softly. Another wave came over Wingsoul. As quick as lightning Snowbird had disappeared from view.

"Wingsoul, what's wrong?" Freezekit's small mew came. But the she-cat couldn't answer, the pain was overwhelming. She grunted her reply in pain.

Then two figures appeared. Wingsoul smiled, she knew it was Flamefur and Littlecloud. She tried to smile, but another wave of pain swiped over her, and she cringed. Flamefur looked to his mentor, and the two nodded. Even though the blood was pulsing through her ears, she heard more rustling. This time, she could make out a blurry brown figure, and a whisper came to her, "It's alright my love."

"Tigerstripe, move away," Littlecloud's cold rasp came from above. Wingsoul felt more pain come. She then gave a cold glance toward the medicine cat, why couldn't her mate stay?

"I'm not leaving her," Tigerstripe's meow came. Wingsoul smiled, and then flinched away in pain, this is why she liked her mate. Stubborn, but gentle as well.

"I don't care-" she stopped for a contraction, "if he leaves or stays."

"Just let him stay," Flamefur's argue came. "My brother should see his first kits being born."

"I don't want him to interfere. Go on a hunting patrol, when your back they'll be born," Littlecloud persisted.

"I'm not leaving her," Tigerstripe snarled.

"He should stay," Flamefur snarled. Wingsoul gave a soft growl, for both their bickering, and for pain.

"I'm sorry to interfere with your... arguing, but I'm still having kits over here!" she yowled. Tigerstripe bent over and gave her a quick lick over the ear.

"Alright, stay," Littlecloud finally gave in. "Tigerstripe, move over close toward the entrance. You can help clean the first kit." Tigerstripe gave a soft purr in triumph.

It seemed like seasons had to have passed. Finally, after what had to be moons, she heard the faintest, _plop_. The pain began to ease, but it was just as furious as before. She saw Flamefur pad away, and then shout to the Clan, "The first kit has been born, it's a tom!" She looked around, trying to see her kit. She saw Tigerstripe bent over, licking something. She smiled, she couldn't see it very well, but she knew that it blended in with her mate's fur. Then Tigerstripe brought the small kit over to her belly. She felt the small warm body push against her body. And then she heard, again, a _plop_. The pain ended, and she saw Littlecloud place a small gray body in front of her.

Wingsoul began to lick the newborn the wrong way, and she heard it gasp it's first breaths of air. She purred, and moved they young she-kit to her belly. She purred, and then felt a tongue move over her ear. She looked up to see Tigerstripe purring. "They're beautiful," he purred.

Wingsoul licked his chin, because that was all that she could reach. She looked to them. The tom was a pale tabby tom, with two white back paws, and then the she-kit was pale gray tabby. Wingsoul purred, and licked the two kits. The tom squirmed underneath her tongue, and the she-kit gave a loud squeak. Flamefur and Littlecloud had left the den, Snowbird was outside keeping Freezekit entertained, and Wingsoul looked to her mate seriously.

"What about Russetstar?" she whispered. "She said she'd know when to attack." She saw Tigerstripe's face drop for only a moment.

"Don't worry, I'd fight through StarClan to keep these kits safe. As I know you would. There is no way Russetstar is going to touch our kits." Tigerstripe whispered. He looked out to the clearing. "It's late, I need to go get some rest," he explained.

"I've been kitting all afternoon?" Wingsoul gasped.

"Most of it," Tigerstripe laughed.

Wingsoul smiled. She listened to the satisfied purrs of her two kits. Wingsoul curled herself around her kits, and began to sleep. As she began to drift off, she whispered, "Sleep well, Stripekit and Graykit."

* * *

A figure, ragged and disfigured, moved toward the nursery. It went toward the nursery, and surveyed its surroundings. In one corner, two white cats were sleeping close to each other. Another small group was in the other side. The strange cat smiled, and moved forward.

It grasped the two kits that was sleeping next to their mother, and started moving away.

Wingsoul awoke, from a sudden shift in heat, and looked around. She saw a dark ginger she-cat, holding her two kits in their jaws. Wingsoul froze for a moment, and then snarled. "Drop my kits Russetstar."

"Oh Wingsoul, it seems you've found me out." the ex-leader hissed through kit fur. "To bad I'm not going to be obeying you," she yowled, and dashed out of the nursery.

"Stop!" Wingsoul yowled, and chased after the she-cat. She saw Snowbird move out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't care. She knew that Russetstar was faster, but she was begging that Wingsoul had more endurance. She sprinted out the entrance, and saw Russetstar's tail turn. She moved forward, she couldn't let her get away.

Suddenly she heard a loud annoyed squeak. Wingsoul looked around, trying to find out where it came from. She ran forward into the dark, and tripped over a rock. A painful squeak came from the rock. She looked at the rock, and noticed it wasn't a rock, but Graykit. She looked at her daughter, and licked it gently. Then a small group of warriors arrived. Tigerstripe was among them.

"Wingsoul, what happened?" he asked.

"Russetstar took the kits. She must have dropped Graykit, but she still has Stripekit," she explained.

"Which way did she go?" Tigerstripe snarled.

"I don't know, I lost her when I heard Graykit mewl," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Wingsoul put her head down in despair, she couldn't believe Russetstar was back. And she did get revenge. She got her kit.

Tigerstripe gently gave Wingsoul a lick over the ear, and stayed with her as the other three warriors moved on, trying to track the rouge.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Dock shifted uneasily. He looked to his paws, and then to Ashstar, who was looking to make sure that every cat was there. Dock pushed his way through the crowd toward his father. As he pushed his way in between Sorreltail and Cloudtail, he looked at him carefully. "Are you sure that I should be going to a gathering?" he whispered.

"Sure, if your going to leave once your kits are apprentices, you might as well go to one last gathering," Ashstar smiled.

"Alright, if you're sure. But don't tell them about my kits, alright?" Dock pleaded. Ashstar nodded, and started toward the island.

As the group moved on, Redclaw caught up to Dock. "I can't believe your going to a gathering. If we're lucky, we might see Wingsoul's mate. They were going to have kits soon you know." Redclaw kept talking, but Dock had tuned out. He really didn't want to go the gathering. He knew it was Ashstar's way of trying to make him stay. It wasn't going to work of course, but he had to respect his father for trying to keep him.

They began their way over the bridge. Dock paused for a moment to take in the scents around him. The familiar scent of WindClan and RiverClan was hovering in the air. No sign of ShadowClan.

Dock almost fell into the cold waters of the lake, but caught himself. His fur fluffed up, he tried to make it so it was laying flat. What a great entrance that was. Redclaw took him to the center. "Alright, so you might know some of the cats. All of the apprentices we met our now warriors. Oh, over there." Redclaw smiled, looking toward the entrance to the clearing. The scent of ShadowClan filled the air.

The dark cats filed into the clearing, their lean bodies moving through carefully. Their muscles rippling under their coats. They seemed... disturbed in a way. Some upset. A cream-furred she-cat was talking quietly to a brown tabby. The tom's eyes were dark with grief.

"Great. Tigerstripe's going to love this." Redclaw smiled. He walked forward, and the cream-furred she-cats seemed to brighten. Then after realizing that she was with other cats, her eyes relieved some of the excitement. Redclaw's steps got more anticipated and eager. "Dawnfoot, Tigerstripe, I don't think you'd remember him, but-"

"You." Tigerstripe's rough voice interrupted. Dock was taken aback. His amber eyes glowing with fury and grief. "You were the one who tried to kill me seasons ago."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was... driven by rage and I wanted revenge for my sister back then. You just look so much like my sister's killer. It drives me insane sometimes." Dock tried explaining.

"It's fine. What's your name? I never caught it." Tigerstripe meowed.

"Dock. I left the Clans, but I had to come back for something... important. I hope that's not a problem."

Redclaw looked away from the cream-furred she-cat for a moment, and looked up to the two toms. "So, Tigerstripe, has Wingsoul had the kits yet?" he asked.

Tigerstripe's eyes grew dark once again. "Yeah, she had two," he growled.

Suddenly Oakstar's voice called through the clearing. "Cats of all Clans! The gathering is beginning!" He motioned for Mistystar to move forward.

"Not much has happened. Prey is running well, and the river has picked up. RiverClan is strong and thriving." she mewed simply, and stepped back.

The ancient Onestar moved forward. "WindClan's prey runs well. We are strong, and three new kits have been born." he croaked, and backed up. He looked to Ashstar, who moved forward.

"ThunderClan is doing well. There are also three new kits in our Clan. Our Clan is thriving, and doing well." he announced.

Oakstar made his way up. "Cats of all Clans. Usually ShadowClan would not announce its problems, but do to its urgency, we must ask for all the Clans to be on a lookout. A few moons ago, Russetstar left the Clan, but not without a vegence. A few suns ago, Wingsoul had two kits." He waited as some cheers from ThunderClan rang out. Dock looked to his brother, both had big smiles. He looked toward Tigerstripe, his eyes grew dark, and his head bowed to the ground. "Russetstar appeared shortly after. She stole one of Wingsoul's kits, and we fear that she may strike again. We would like help by cats keeping a vigelence, and we give you permission to kill. If you see a young kit, a dark brown tabby tom, that is our missing kit. It is unknown if he is alive or dead, but we want any news possible."

Murmurs spread throughout the Clan, Oakstar waited for them.

"Tigerstripe," Redclaw frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Graykit would have been stolen as well, but we think Russetstar dropped her." he frowned. "I just hope that Stripekit's still alive."

"Stripekit and Graykit? Those are your kits names?" Dock inquired.

"Yeah. Hey, who are the new kits in your Clan?" Tigerstripe asked.

"Their names are Sparrowkit, Sunkit, and Tornkit." Dock explained. He gave a sigh. "They're actually my kits, I had to bring them back when my mate died."

"Oh, I'm sure Wingsoul will be happy to hear that your back. I'll tell her about your kits, I think that'll make her happy." Tigerstripe smiled.

Oakstar's voice interrupted them. "Other than that, our Clan is strong, and doing well." He lunged down from the branch, and the cats started to depart.

Redclaw and Dawnfoot disappeared, leaving Tigerstripe and Dock alone as they made their way out.

"Why did you leave your Clan anyway? Wingsoul never understood that. And neither did I." Tigerstripe asked.

"Because... back when that battle happened, all I could think about was saving Wingsoul. Keeping her in ThunderClan. I didn't want her to leave, that Swirlpool did."

"Oh yeah, Wingsoul mentioned a Swirlpool. She was your sister, and died as an apprentice, because your deputy, Brambleclaw, killed her. And he would have killed you too, if she hadn't saved you." Tigerstripe meowed. "Wasn't he also your mentor?"

"Yeah, he was. I don't care for him anymore. He's where ever Tigerstar is. And he deserves to be there."

"You know, Tigerstar wasn't all that bad. He was a great fighter, and warrior. That's how my brother, sister, me, and everyone else related to him like to remember him." Tigerstripe pointed out. Dock only nodded.

"Please tell Wingsoul I said hello," Dock mewed. He turned to go with his own Clan, and watched as Tigerstripe nodded, and bounded off to catch up with ShadowClan.

* * *

Dock wandered into camp. He looked around, and decided to look at his own kits. He moved to the edge of the nursery, and looked in. Blossomfur's nest was absolutely spilling over with kits. They were each sleeping, Dock watched their small bodies rise and fall gently with each breath.

He turned to leave, when he saw a small pair of eyes looking at him. Small amber eyes. Dock smiled, and watched as his daughter bounded up to him. Though she was barely a moon old, she was probably one of the cutest kits in the nursery.

"Your back, I told you I would stay up!" she purred once she was close enough.

"You did. But you know you should be asleep." Dock purred softly. Mischief gleamed in her eyes.

"I know, but what Blossomfur doesn't know, won't hurt her." she smiled.

"Unless I tell her." Dock pointed out.

"You wouldn't," she frowned, her eyes widening.

"As long as you promise to go to sleep when your supposed to from now on." Dock smiled. "Now get back to your nest." He nudged her forward. Sparrowkit purred, and quickly made her way back.

Dock smiled. He loved his kits. But he knew that he shouldn't get so attached. He was going to leave them in a few moons, he just couldn't dare think about getting close. Dock walked toward the warriors den, to get some sleep for himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Redclaw walked slowly during the sunhigh patrol. He knew he should have been keeping up, but he couldn't believe what had happened the night before. Willowpaw was at his side, starring at him, her eyes wide. He knew that she had never seen him like this, but if she knew, if she could just imagine, what he was thinking and feeling right now, she'd understand. He knew she was afraid, afraid that something was wrong with him, and usually he would tell her not to worry, but he couldn't, when he was worried himself.

His thoughts kept drifting back to the gathering only the night before. When more than just Wingsoul's lost kits had been announced, to him at least.

_"Redclaw, this way," Dawnfoot had said sweetly. Her voice was happy and bouncy, strange for her. He'd only ever known her as a hard cat who didn't like foolishness. He followed her to the far side of the clearing. "Okay..." she took a pause to draw in breath. "I'm going to have kits." Her voice was quick and rushed, the earlier happy Dawnfoot was now replaced with a shy, nervous one._

_Redclaw's head began to spin. He couldn't think straight, after a moment, he muttered quietly, "Kits?" _

_"Yeah... kits. Look, Redclaw... I didn't know how to tell you this, but I had to tell you. Because you're the father. If you never want to speak to me again I'll be fine, but the kits will be raised in ShadowClan, but..." she stopped. She looked to her mangled paws in shame._

_"No, that's fine, I promise," he whispered. "You'll be a great mother, I know it. Does anyone else know?"_

_"Flamefur and Tawnypelt, but I think one of them told Tigerstripe, and Tigerstripe will tell your sister... It'll be all over the Clan by tomorrow, but nobody knows they're yours. I think they think it's Ratscar's. He likes me, but I don't like him, I promise. So..." Her eyes drifted back up to them. _

_"Well, as long as they know nothing about us, I think we'll be fine," he whispered. He looked around, the clearing was almost empty. "We should be going. I hope I'll see you soon."_

_"Me too," she purred, and gave him and quick lick over the ear. She dashed off toward the log bridge. Redclaw waited a moment, and then hurried along as well._

"Redclaw!" Willowpaw's meow slashed through his memories.

'Oh, uh, yes?" Redclaw asked.

"I asked if you were feeling okay. You seem like you just can't seem to concentrate."

He thought quickly. "I'm just worried for Wingsoul. I can't believe she's lost her kits. I just must be terrible."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that Wingsoul was your sister. Were you two close? Is that why you're worrying so much?"

"Not as close as she and Dock were. Dock became really overprotective after Swirlpool died. I guess he didn't want to loose another littermate, you know? And they both had the hardest time after she died as well."

"They did?" Willowpaw's eyes widened, begging to be told everything.

"Yeah. Look, I don't want to talk about them right now, alright?" Redclaw sighed.

"Alright..." Willowpaw whispered. "Do you think I'll be a warrior soon?"

"You might be. You've almost perfected your hunting skills after all," Redclaw stumbled, "and your an excellent fighter."

"So, you're sure that I'll be a warrior soon?"

"Yes," Redclaw sighed.

The group walked back into the camp. "Go on, clean out the elder's den and then you can do whatever you feel for the rest of the day. As long as it's not going on patrols," Redclaw sighed. He looked up to his father's den, and sighed. Willowpaw should have been a warrior half a moon ago, but he'd kept her back. Poppyfrost had said that Scorchpaw was ready two moons ago, only because she didn't want to train him. And Mudpaw was more than ready, he was one of the better fighters.

Ashstar was sitting at the base of Highledge, sharing tongue's with Squirrelflight. Redclaw walked up to him, "Oh, hello," Ashstar said. "What do you need Redclaw?"

"I wanted to tell you that I think Willowpaw should be a warrior. She's a wonderful hunter, and she's knows all of the fighting moves."

"Good, I was wondering when you'd think that. Alright, we'll have their warrior ceremony at sunset."

"Okay, I'll go tell her," Redclaw smiled. Willowpaw was coming out of the elder's den. He walked over to her. She had scraps of moss hanging all over her pelt. "You're warrior ceremony will be held at sunset. I suggest you get rid of the moss," he chuckled.

"Really? Oh thank you Redclaw! You've been the best mentor ever!"

"You're welcome," Redclaw smiled. He didn't know why, but seeing her eyes glow like that gave him the sense of accomplishment. He liked it.

* * *

"Cats of ThunderClan! Gather around Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Ashstar's voice rang out.

Redclaw made his way to the front of the clearing, and looked up. He'd almost forgotten in his sleep why this meeting was being called, but once he saw Willowpaw spring out the apprentice den, with Briarpatch fussing over her, he smiled. Once the clearing was filled, Ashstar continued.

"It is time for three apprentices to become full warriors! Willowpaw, Scorchpaw, and Mudpaw, come join me up here!" The three apprentices scrambled up the rocky ledge. Willowpaw was ahead of her littermates. "Willowpaw, Scorchpaw, and Mudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to fight and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Scorchpaw and Mudpaw said in unison. Willowpaw didn't speak. Redclaw looked to her, curiously.

"Oh," she whispered in surprise. "I do," she muttered, so quietly Redclaw almost couldn't hear her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full names. Scorchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Scorchnose, StarClan honors your fighting skills and persistence. Mudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mudear, StarClan honors your spirit and patience. Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowstorm. StarClan honors your hunting skills and determination."

"Mudear! Scorchnose! Willowstorm! Mudear! Scorchnose! Willowstorm!" the Clan called out.

They came bounding down the clearing. Willowstorm went up to Redclaw immediately. "Thanks," she whispered.

"You were my apprentice, and I hope that you will respect your elders finally," he chuckled. "Now, go serve your vigil, you'll be able to sleep in the morning."

"Okay," Willowstorm smiled. She bounded over the entrance, and looked out the Clan.

Redclaw smiled. His work was completed, he'd survived through Willowstorm, that meant he could survive anything.

Even fathering kits in a different Clan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Okay, I have a confession. Things are getting really hectic around here, so I have been having trouble updating, please don't kill me. But, the play will be going on by the end of March, and then we have testing in the next few months, but that shouldn't keep me back as much as drama has. (It gives me MAJOR writers block as well.)

But, there's one more thing. I've decided that this will be the last chapter for Cries in the Night. (I gave it an epic name for no reason. Gosh, I should have saved it.) Anyways, the truth is, this series is becoming, a trilogy. Possibly more if I can get more plots. But the reason this is going to be the last chapter, is because there would have been a major time-skip in between this chapter and the next chapter. And all the point of views will have changed, and it will make little sense. But I have a good feeling about the next story. I'm sorry that this took so long. But thanks for all of the reviews, and look forward for the next story. :) And that battle that "everyone" has been anticipating, it will definitely happen in the next story.

* * *

Wingsoul's eyes drifted lazily over the nursery, green eyes drifting lazily around. She shifted carefully in her nest, so not to disturb her kit, who was now two moons. Graykit looked almost exactly like her, though she had developed her father's amber eyes and tabby fur, but she was gray and slender, just as her mother was. Wingsoul couldn't help, but wonder what color his eyes were, or would have been. Something burned in her heart, something defiant, something telling her not to think that way. She shook the thought out of her head.

She gently bent down to lick her daughter carefully.

It was dark outside, and the grass was almost white from the moon's reflection. She looked up through the brambles and thorns that shrouded her from the moonlight, and looked carefully to the deformed circle that was the moon. "Swirlpool... Wherever Stripekit may be, please, watch over him. Whether he be alive, which I know he is, or with you."

A soft wind flew into the nursery, as if a reply, a promise, from her sister. Wingsoul closed her eyes, and thought of the tragedies that had wrecked her family over the many seasons. Her sister's death, Pinenose's accident, her kidnapping, Dock running away from his true home, Russetstar, Pinenose's death, and Stripekit's kidnapping. Her green eyes spilled over with grief. But then she remembered the better things. Finding her true home, her mate, finding Graykit alive and well, her brother's return to the Clan with kits. So much had happened in her short lifetime, but she knew, and hoped, that nothing worse could ever happen.

There was a soft groan from across the nursery. Wingsoul's eyes flickered to her denmate, Dawnfoot. She would be having her kits any day, and Wingsoul had watched over her carefully. Her belly was round with her unborn kits, but she knew that they would be strong kits. Even if they didn't know who their father was. Dawnfoot had decided not to tell anyone who her mate was. Many suspected it was Ratscar, as he had an interest in her. But Wingsoul new that it wasn't him, she could see it, she avoided him, and did her best to stay as far away as possible. She didn't like Ratscar, but the Clan took no notice in how she felt, only that he was padding after her.

Wingsoul blinked a soft warm gaze to her den mate, even though the two did not entirely enjoy each other's company, they didn't particularly hate each other as they had. Wingsoul put her head down, to try and sleep once more, her eyes drooping lazily. There was another groan from Dawnfoot, Wingsoul looked up, to see the queen's eyes were open with fear.

"Dawnfoot?" Wingsoul whispered.

"Wingsoul?" Dawnfoot whispered back, her voice filled with fear, moments later she let out another groan.

"Dawnfoot, are your kits-"

"Yes!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Wingsoul's eyes widened, and she uncurled herself from Graykit. Quickly, she started toward the entrance. But froze. When one of Dawnfoot's spasms ended, she heard her grunt a name, one that made Wingsoul freeze. She blinked, and turned to Dawnfoot. Dawnfoot hissed quickly, "What are you waiting for!" Wingsoul nodded unconsciously, and ran into the Medicine Cat den.

Flamefur slept nearest to the entrance. Wingsoul gently prodded him. "Flamefur, wake up," she hissed. The ginger tom stirred, and looked up.

"What is it Wingsoul?"

"It's Dawnfoot, her kits are coming!" she hissed.

Flamefur's eyes widened, and he nodded. He ran over to Littlecloud's rocky ledge, where he slept, and nudged him awake as well. "Dawnfoot," he simply meowed. Littlecloud nodded, and the two moved toward their herbs. Only moments later did the three cats run out of the den, back to the Nursery.

Dawnfoot had just ended a spasm when they arrived. Wingsoul looked over to her kit, she was beginning to stir. Wingsoul moved over to her kit.

"What's happening?" Graykit asked, her amber eyes blinking with curiosity.

"Dawnfoot's kits are coming," Wingsoul explained, her voice gentle, and loving. Graykit's ears perked up, and she looked over to the cream-furred she-cat. "Don't leave the nest. The last thing Flamefur, Dawnfoot, and Littlecloud need is a fuzzy little furball getting under their paws." Graykit smirked, but continued to stare at her father's sister. The new kits would be her kin after all.

Wingsoul wrapped herself in her nest, keeping her kit inside the nest, though she new that Graykit was itching to get out of the nest. Wingsoul tried licking her to calm her down. After a while, Wingsoul started to listen to what they were saying.

"Just a little more Dawnfoot," Flamefur encouraged. Dawnfoot hissed in annoyance, but was silent.

"Almost there, you're doing well," Littlecloud whispered.

A while later, Dawnfoot stopped all together. Wingsoul stood, worried for a moment.

"Only one," Littlecloud announced. He backed away, as Flamefur gave Dawnfoot the herbs. The ginger tom blocked the view of the newborn, but Wingsoul was patient. She gently held Graykit's tail down so that she would not go out of the nest.

"Congratulation Dawnfoot," Flamefur meowed. The two toms left the Nursery, definitely heading back to their own den. The other two she-cats looked to Dawnfoot. There, at her side, was a small, furry bundle. It had, just a shade darker than Dawnfoot's, cream fur.

"What is it?" Wingsoul asked.

"A tom," Dawnfoot purred, and licked over her kit carefully. "Welcome to ShadowClan, my son."

Wingsoul waited a moment. "Graykit, stay in the nest for a moment, and if it's okay with Dawnfoot you may come see him. I need to ask Dawnfoot a question," Wingsoul whispered. Graykit frowned stubbornly. Wingsoul smiled, she almost exactly matched Tigerstripe's stubbornness. Wingsoul padded up to her denmate.

"What is it?" Dawnfoot asked, looking up to the gray she-cat.

"When I was leaving to get Flamefur and Littlecloud, you said something. Why did my brother's name?" Wingsoul whispered, to low for Graykit to hear.

Dawnfoot's eyes enlarged, in fear. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said, avoiding Wingsoul's green gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why did you say Redclaw? Why did you say his name?"

Dawnfoot looked to her kit, and then back to Wingsoul. Wingsoul's eyes widened, understanding.

* * *

"Congratulations Redclaw." The voice shook the tom out of his dreams. The voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. He had heard Swirlpool say something to him.

Redclaw panted carefully, trying not to awake any of his denmates. A pair of pale blue eyes jumped over to him. He recognized it as Dock's. The tom moved his head, suggesting the two should go out. Redclaw nodded, and the two walked out.

"What is it?" Redclaw asked.

"You woke up with a start, I've been having trouble falling asleep, so I saw you wake up. Why?"

Redclaw looked to his brother. "I... I thought that I heard Swirlpool say something."

"What?" Dock gasped, his eyes large. "What did she say?"

"Can't remember," he lied. "I was shocked awake, I didn't really hear her."

"You're lucky. I've wanted to hear Swirlpool talk for moons. But, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Yeah," Redclaw smiled. He looked up to the stars. "She's fine though. She's with us. She watches us. She even helps guide us sometimes."

"I know," Dock meowed. "I miss her."

"I do too," Redclaw nodded.

"What about Wingsoul? Do you miss her?"

"She was one of my best friends, and our sister. Of course I miss her," Redclaw sighed. "I love it when I can talk to her."

"Redclaw..."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering... Have you ever thought about having a mate? I mean, the rest of us have, or have had, one. Just not you. Of course, Swirlpool didn't have one, but, still," Dock meowed.

"I've never thought about it. If I fall in love, I'll fall in love," Redclaw meowed. His mind drifted to Dawnfoot. She would be having her kits soon, he wondered if she had had them yet. He missed her, he hadn't seen her moons. He missed his mate more than anything. He gave a soft smile, and the two brothers gazed up into the sky, and watched the stars for a while.

* * *

"You know you shouldn't really be doing this," Spottedleaf meowed, as the gray she-cat reappeared from Redclaw's dream. "No cat has ever really had the power to switch back and forth between StarClan and the normal life."

"Well, I'm not a normal cat," Swirlpool responded. "Cinderpelt can do it, why not me?"

"She doesn't come here. She goes into the past, back to the original ThunderClan camp," Spottedleaf replied.

"Still, if she could she could come here," Swirlpool responded. She gazed into the looking pool, and frowned. "Pinenose may come here as well, if he knew how to. He decides not to care though, he just wants to be a normal kit. As normal as you can be, being reincarnated and all."

"Still, you shouldn't be able to do that. It's not right," Spottedleaf hissed.

"Look, I only come here so I know what's going on with my littermates. Mainly Wingsoul, Graykit, and Redclaw's kit, now," Swirlpool responded. She looked up from the looking pool, and started walking off in a dark area.

"Where are you going?" Spottedleaf demanded.

"I have to go, I'll travel by sleep," Swirlpool answered.

"That doesn't answer my question," Spottedleaf meowed.

"You heard Wingsoul, she wants me to look over Stripekit. So, I will," she responded.

"You don't know where he is, none of us do," Spottedleaf frowned.

"Really?" Swirlpool meowed. "None of you followed him, I was the only one. I'm the reason she still has Graykit. If I hadn't scared Russetstar, causing her to drop the kit, Wingsoul would have been shattered. Broken. You know that. Luckily I was able to follow Russetstar. I know exactly where she is."

"You must tell us," Spottedleaf hissed.

"I don't have to do anything," Swirlpool said back. "I don't like you Spottedleaf, you know that. If StarClan cares so much about Stripekit, which they should, they would look into his future."

"They don't know where he is, so we can't. He's out of range," Spottedleaf meowed.

"Sometimes, it's not a cat you need to look for. It's where the cat will be."

"What does that mean?" Spottedleaf meowed.

"I'd watch over ThunderClan and ShadowClan carefully Spottedleaf. You need to look after those two Clans. When things start going wrong within the next few moons, don't ask me for help. I know what will happen, and they'll need our help. Just watch," Swirlpool mewed. She started padding away.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Swirlpool hissed in annoyance.

"Just know that I don't hate you. I think you are one of the bravest cats I have ever met. You may have made a great medicine cat," Spottedleaf meowed, her voice gentle, and careful.

"Thanks for the encouragement. But I still don't like you. And you know that I don't enjoy that way of life. I'd rather fight. I learned that after I died. Sometimes, violence is the answer."

"Violence never solved violence," Spottedleaf sighed.

"I know, but sometimes you need to get your claws dirty to help others. Especially the ones you love."

"What's that mean?"

"Stripekit will be taught in a rough road and direction. He needs my help more than ever, to keep him on the right path. The path that he needs to go home."

Spottedleaf blinked in shock. Swirlpool took the chance to quickly start padding away. She disappeared into the swirling, unknown darkness. "Don't worry Stripekit, I'm coming."

* * *

I don't know about you, but I'm happy about it.

Alright, so here we go.

The next story that you need to be on the lookout for, the third installment:

**The Hardest Struggle**


End file.
